


Got7 College AU

by inuko678



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bamson, Cute, Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Support, jackbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: GOT7's in college! Well the 4 hyungs are. BamBam, Youngjae, and Yugyeom are still in high school. Basically just random chapters of their lives





	1. Living Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> 2Jae + Markjin

“Hey guys,” Jinyoung said sliding into the booth across from JB and Youngjae, Mark slid in right beside him. “Glad you could make it,” JB said to his friends, his fingers laced with Youngjae’s on top of the table.

 

JB and Youngjae had invited their group of friends to the café up the street from the university, but only Jinyoung and Mark had shown up. Mark threw an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders and pulled him in a little closer, “Where’s Jackson and BamBam?” he asked looking between the other couple.

 

“BamBam is sick and Jackson-hyung is in super over-protective boyfriend mode,” Youngjae informed his eldest friend. Mark laughed at this new piece of info, “How’d he get sick?” he inquired.

 

JB shrugged and drank some of his water, “Jackson’s text said something about him sleeping naked with the air on one too many times,” he answered while shaking his head. “OK gross,” Jinyoung said, his hand holding onto the arm wrapped around his shoulders, “And where is our innocent crystal, Yugyeom?” Youngjae laughed a little and answered, “The maknae offered to help Jackson-hyung take care of BamBam.”

 

JB nodded and released Youngjae’s hand, “That’s right so you guys are our only true friends,” he told Mark and Jinyoung. “Well this is a big deal JB, you two are moving in together,” Jinyoung told his best friend. “It seemed like the right thing to do; Youngjae is always at my apartment taking up my mat anyway he may as well move in and help pay rent,” JB said while ruffling his boyfriend’s hair. 

 

Mark flagged down a waitress while Youngjae pouted, “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” he looked up at JB with puppy dog eyes. Jaebum laughed and shook off his younger lover, “It is. You’re still in high school."

 

Before Youngjae could pout anymore the waitress had shown up to take their orders. Youngjae leaned against JB’s shoulder and looked across the table at his friends, they were being cute: Jinyoung’s head rested on his folded arms on the table and his eyes were closed. Mark was leaning on the younger’s shoulder and was softly talking to him while running his fingers through his short black hair.

 

“JB-hyung,” Youngjae said nudging his boyfriend, “When did Jinyoung-hyung and Mark-hyung get so touchy-touchy with each other?” Jaebum laughed and leaned back a little, “I don’t know, maybe someone’s pregnant,” he said pointing at his best friend. Jinyoung’s eyes popped open and he shot them both a stale face, Youngjae only laughed harder. “Ay you guys aren’t funny,” Jinyoung said pointing at them.

 

Mark just chuckled and shook his head, “Jinyoung was up all night studying for an exam, I’m trying to keep him awake,” he explained. He sat back and pulled off his snapback long enough to push his falling fiery red hair back before he put it back on. Jinyoung nodded and graciously accepted the black tea he ordered. “Youngjae-ah, when are you moving in to Jaebum’s apartment?” Jinyoung asked as he cradled his teacup.

 

The youngest shrugged his shoulders, “My parents want to check out the place to make sure it’s a good environment for a high school student,” he answered looking at JB, whom cringed at the mention of Youngjae’s parents, they didn’t like him too much. “Yes I had to baby proof my place for his mommy and daddy,” JB said shaking his head.

 

“Well we’re down to help with a little spring cleaning,” Mark said pointing at himself and his boyfriend, “And I’ll get Jackson and the maknae line to help too, Jaebum.” Jinyoung nodded in agreement. JB smiled and nodded, “Thanks guys, but my place is spotless, I made Youngjae help me clean,” he told them. Youngjae nodded, “I found hyung’s old retainer and a picture of him from elementary school,” he said through his trademark eye smile. 

 

Before their conversation could continue, all of their phones sounded. Mark was the first one to grab his phone, “Jackson?” he asked the others, who all nodded. “I need your help! BamBam just threw up all over the place,” Jinyoung read the mass text out loud.

 

He hopped to his feet and pushed his boyfriend out of the booth, “My baby needs us,” he said, maternal instincts coming forth, “We need to stop at the convenience store and get some medicines, juice, cold compresses, and a heating blanket,” he listed as he made his way out the café.

 

Mark chuckled again and placed some money on the table, “And he wonders why we call him the mother of the group,” he said following the younger man out the café, “Yah come on you guys,” he called to JB and Youngjae. JB tossed his arm around Youngjae’s shoulder, “Yes hyung,” they said and followed behind their eldest friend.


	2. Not Your Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markjin + 2jae

“Mark-hyung is angry with me,” Jinyoung pouted cutely as he laid his head on JB’s coffee table. Youngjae stared at him from the opposite side of the table, “What happened?” he asked curiously. Jinyoung looked between Youngjae and JB, who had just sat down beside him on the couch, “I told his sister off,” he answered regretfully. Jaebum stared at him curiously, “Why did you do that?” Jinyoung sat up a little and rested his head in his hands, “Because she was making really mean jokes about him being gay and in a relationship with me,” he revealed.

 

“What did you say to her hyung?” Youngjae asked leaning in a bit.

 

“I told her she should shut her big mouth about stuff she doesn’t know anything about and that she was being an awful sister and that she should be ashamed of herself,” Jinyoung told his dongsaeng, “after she stormed off, Mark-hyung told me to never disrespect his family like that again before he ran off after her.” After he finished his story he turned to look at JB and asked, “What should I do JB?”

 

Jaebum smiled at his best friend and smoothed down his dark hair, “Just wait for Mark-hyung to talk to you,” he offered. Jinyoung shook off JB’s hand, “But I don’t even understand why he’s mad, I defended him to his loud-mouth sister,” he mumbled out, the side of his face on the table again.

 

“Maybe it wasn’t your place to do that,” Youngjae stated. Jinyoung’s head snapped up and he glared at Youngjae, who was immediately afraid he’d done something wrong, “What do you mean?” JB lightly tapped the back of Jinyoung’s head, “Yah Youngjae’s right, you shouldn’t have interfered. You should’ve given hyung the chance to take care of his sister,” he lightly scolded.

 

“I’m not sure I understand,” Jinyoung admitted while shaking his head.

 

“He probably thinks that you think he was ashamed of your relationship or something. You didn’t give Mark-hyung a chance to react to the situation, maybe he’s mad because he doesn’t want you to feel like you have to come to the rescue whenever someone he’s close to says the wrong thing. She’s his sister, he should handle it,” Jaebum elaborated. Youngjae nodded in agreement, “Plus you know how sensitive Mark-hyung is when it comes to his family and your relationship,” he added.

 

Realization dawned on Jinyoung, they were right; Mark had struggled throughout the entire first year of their relationship because he was afraid to tell his parents about them. He was worried they’d hate and disown him and he’d be banished to Korea and could never return home. Jinyoung banged his head on the coffee table, “What if he never forgives me for yelling at his sister?” he whined out as he banged his head again. “Of course I forgive you,” they heard a deep voice come from the door. Three sets of eyes turned to the door to see their exhausted Mark-hyung.

 

Mark’s eyes were a little red and puffy, and his bright bangs was plastered to his forehead while the rest of his hair hid beneath a backwards snapback. “You left the door unlocked,” he told his confused dongsaengs as he made is way across the room. JB and Youngjae watched their eldest friend grab Jinyoung by his wrist and drag him into the bathroom in the back. They stared at each other, before they both scrambled behind the couple.

 

“Do you think he’s going to yell at Jinyoung-hyung?” Youngjae asked in a hushed tone. He had his ear pressed to the bathroom door trying to focus on any sound coming from the other side. JB firmly shook his head, his ear glued to the door too, “Mark-hyung doesn’t yell.”

 

Inside the bathroom: Jinyoung sat nervously on the sink as he watched Mark stare at him. Mark was actually staring at the red spot that formed on his boyfriend’s forehead, he reached up and rubbed the spot, “You really shouldn’t bang your forehead on the table,” he scolded, “Or any other hard surface, you might get brain damage or something.” Jinyoung squeezed his eyes shut and quickly apologized, “I’m so sorry I yelled at your sister Mark-hyung.”

 

Mark smiled at his boyfriend softly, “It’s OK Jinyoungie,” he said, “I know why you told her off, she was being very rude and saying really hurtful stuff, but you should have let me handle my sister. It wasn’t your place to tell her off.” Jinyoung lowered his eyes and nodded. Outside the door JB and Youngjae high-fived each other for their accuracy, they knew their friend too well.

 

Mark pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug and sighed, “I wanted to apologize to you too, I shouldn’t have been so rude to you. I know you meant well and that your heart was in the right place,” his baritone sent a small shiver down Jinyoung’s spine. Mark pulled back and looked into Jinyoung’s eyes, “Forgive me?” he asked rubbing his hair. The younger male nodded saying, “As long as you’re not mad at me anymore. What did you tell your sister anyway?”

 

“I told her that her jokes weren’t funny and that she could stand to be a little more sensitive. I told her that our relationship isn’t a joke and neither is my sexuality,” Mark answered. Jinyoung stared at his boyfriend with wide curious eyes, “And was she angry?” he asked.

 

Mark shook his head, “She started crying and she apologized, the reason why she was making those jokes was because she felt awkward around us and didn’t know how she should behave. I told her I was still the same guy and that she shouldn’t feel awkward,” he said, “Oh and you two are gonna apologize to each other. I don’t want my sister’s semester break to be ruined because she and my boyfriend had a fight. I love you both and I want you to make up before she goes back to LA.”

 

Jinyoung saw that Mark’s authoritative tone left no room for arguments so he just nodded saying, “Yes Mark-hyung.” Mark nodded in satisfaction, “Good let’s go back to my place, I left her there with Jackson and he’s probably hiding in a closet somewhere.” Jinyoung laughed at that, Mark’s sister had a huge crush on their friend.

 

Mark laced his fingers with Jinyoung’s and gently pulled him out the bathroom. JB and Youngjae yelped as the door smacked the sides of their faces, and then they both toppled to the floor. The couple stared down at them before they burst out laughing, “That wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t so nosey,” Mark told them. Youngjae couldn’t help but laugh and JB tried to play cool, “Hey hyung can we come over too?” the youngest asked. Mark shrugged and nodded, “Fine, but you guys are paying for dinner.”


	3. Study Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackbam

Jackson and BamBam looked up from the elder’s bed when Mark poked his head in. “Hey you guys, Jinyoung and I are gonna go grab some lunch. You want anything?” he asked them. The couple was stretched across Jackson’s bed in full-on study mode. BamBam shook his head, “No thanks Mark-hyung, I brought a lot of snacks,” the 17-year old said.

 

“Alright, what about you Jackson?” the eldest nodded toward his roommate. “Yea,” Jackson yelled a bit too loudly, “The answers to the test!” He waved his 8-page study guide in the air for emphasis. Mark shook his head at his friend and took his leave.

 

After a few more minutes of failed study attempts, Jackson tossed his textbook onto the floor along with his stupid 8-page study guide, “That’s it, I need a break,” he announced to no one in particular. BamBam looked up from his own textbook at his boyfriend, “But Jackson-hyung, you’ve only been studying for an hour,” he said checking the time on his phone.

 

“Hey,” the elder said pointing at his boyfriend, “Who’s the one who already graduated from high school here?” he asked. “I’m just saying you haven’t been studying long enough to take a break,” BamBam mumbled while highlighting something in his book.

 

Jackson’s response was taking the high schooler’s books and tossing them off the bed too. “Hey, I wasn’t finished,” BamBam protested. Jackson shrugged and pulled BamBam on top of him, “Relax, we’re just taking a break,” he said pushing some stray hair out of his boyfriend’s face. “But I don’t want to take a break hyung,” BamBam whined cutely as he tried to pull away.

 

Jackson yanked BamBam back down and hugged him tightly to his chest, “Aww c’mon BamBam don’t be like that, it’s important to rest your brain when studying,” the Hong Kong native reasoned. “Fine if we take a break now, we have to study for a full 3 hours before we take our next one,” the younger bargained, his voice muffled against Jackson’s shoulder.

 

“Ok,” Jackson agreed loosening his hold on his boyfriend. “So what should we do?” BamBam asked curiously. Jackson shot him a coy smile, “Do you even have to ask?” Before the younger could refuse, Jackson had pulled him down into a kiss. BamBam moaned into the kiss, he didn’t mean to, but it just happened.

 

The elder rolled them over so he was on top, never breaking the kiss. Jackson lightly gripped BamBam’s soft hair and turned his head to the side, he kissed the skin beneath the younger’s jawline. Soon the kissing turned to sucking and spread out all over his neck. BamBam moaned a little louder and hugged Jackson tighter.

 

The elder ran his tongue over his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple as his hands busied themselves with finding the younger’s nipples. BamBam gasped and arched his back when Jackson pinched his nipples. Jackson quickly pulled off BamBam’s t-shirt before he wrapped his lips around a nipple. “Oh my God,” BamBam groaned, Jackson knew his nipples were sensitive and he took full advantage of it.

 

BamBam sat up a little and pulled Jackson, by his ears, back up to him. He roughly kissed his hyung, “Jackson-hyung, I want you inside me,” he told him when they broke apart. “You do?” he huskily asked and playfully bit the high schooler’s full bottom lip, “You want Jackson-hyung to fill you up?” His hand reached between his boyfriend’s legs and palmed his erection through his jeans.

 

“C’mon BamBam, tell Jackson-hyung what you want,” Jackson roughly commanded through a smile, “a little louder this time.” “I want Jackson-hyung to fuck me,” BamBam moaned a little louder. “Happy to,” Jackson said sitting back on his ankles so he could remove his boyfriend’s jeans and boxers. He pulled off his own t-shirt revealing the large biceps and prominent abs that BamBam loved so much.

 

The elder retrieved a small bottle of lube and a condom from his stash before he settled on top of BamBam again, his denim-clad thighs pushed his lover’s legs apart. He pressed 2 lube slicked fingers to his boyfriend’s entrance. The younger let out a muted moan at the intrusion and rested his sweating forehead on Jackson’s shoulder.

 

The college student nudged BamBam’s head back and kissed his swollen lips again as he pushed his fingers in deeper, his long dark bangs tickling the younger’s nose. Once he felt like BamBam was ready, Jackson sat back again and rid himself of his own jeans and boxers.

 

With his condom in place, Jackson lifted BamBam’s legs over his shoulders and pushed his way inside. BamBam felt his toes curl at the much anticipated sensation, his fingers tightly clenched the pillow behind his head. Jackson’s hips automatically fell into a slow rhythm, he knew BamBam needed time to adjust. He let one of the younger’s legs slide down onto the bed so he could dig a little deeper.

 

“Harder,” BamBam breathlessly requested. Jackson let BamBam’s other leg drop as he leaned over his younger lover, “I can do harder,” he said against his lips in another kiss.

 

His straightened his back and pushed BamBam’s knees to his chest before his hips snapped forward a little rougher this time. Jackson’s headboard began to rattle against the wall at the sudden change in pace. BamBam stretched his arms over his head and pushed the headboard against the wall to keep it from protesting anymore; he wasn’t sure if Mark-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung had returned and he didn’t want to give them a reason to tease him.

 

Jackson let BamBam’s legs drop onto the bed again before spreading them apart so he could lay between them. He slowed down just a bit to silence the headboard. It was a good thing too, because BamBam’s arms began to burn. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, “I’m gonna come Jackson-hyung,” BamBam panted in his ear.

 

“Me too, BamBam,” Jackson said against his shoulder. Taking that admission as encouragement, BamBam let go: he released all over both of their chests with a loud throaty moan. Jackson groaned out his lover’s name with his own release.

 

“Now see, wasn’t this better than studying?” Jackson asked kissing BamBam’s round and sweaty cheek. BamBam glared at his boyfriend, “If I fail my test tomorrow, we will never have sex again,” he threatened.

 

Jackson stared at his boyfriend in terror, “No don’t say that. We’ll study all night if we have to,” he promised. “OK but can we take a nap first?” BamBam asked through a yawn. Jackson finally rolled off of his boyfriend and laid down on the bed behind him, “What about the 3 full hours of studying?” he asked wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. “We’re still on break,” the younger said simply and closed his eyes. “30 minutes,” Jackson said, his eyes starting to feel heavy too. “30 minutes,” BamBam confirmed already asleep.

 

“Hey guys we’re back,” Mark said poking his head into his roommate’s room, Mark was greeted by the sight of the naked lover’s fast asleep, books thrown all over the floor along with their discarded clothes. He shook his head at them “These idiots are gonna fail,” he muttered to himself as he took his exit.


	4. Doing Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markjin

“How have you gone through 20 years of life and not done laundry once?” Mark asked Jinyoung as he opened the door to the laundry room in his apartment building. Jinyoung dragged two laundry sacks filled with dirty clothes into the laundry room, “Because my mom always did my laundry,” he answered slightly out of breath. Mark set down the two empty laundry baskets he’d been carrying and asked his next question, “So why are you washing clothes instead of her?” “Because she told me that now that I’m 20 I should be doing my own laundry,” he pouted. 

 

“You look so cute when you pout Jinyoungie,” the red head complimented through a smile. Jinyoung’s response was to poke his lips out further and wrap his arms around his boyfriend, “I don’t want to do this Mark-hyung,” he said into the elder’s neck. Mark laughed, but returned the hug, “You should’ve been washing your own clothes a long time ago Jinyoung-ah,” he said kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. “Whatever let’s just get this over with,” the younger mumbled pulling away. 

 

He opened the lid to the closest washer and began throwing clothes into it. Mark quickly covered the mouth of the wash machine to block any more clothes from going in, “Whoa, whoa, whoa you can’t just mix your clothes like that. You have to separate them,” he scolded. Jinyoung stared at the elder with a clueless blank face, “The pants and the shirts?” he asked slowly. 

 

“No, your lights and darks,” the red head said smacking Jinyoung on the arm. “Why do we have to separate the lights and darks?” Jinyoung questioned as he watched Mark pull his clothes out of the washer and toss them onto the folding table. “Because if you don’t your light clothes will get dingy and your dark clothes will fade,” the elder answered expertly, “Now go separate them.” Jinyoung mumbled incoherent objections under his breath the whole time, but he did as he was instructed. He stepped away from the table to reveal two large piles of separated dirty clothes. 

 

Mark ruffled his boyfriend’s hair and kissed his forehead again, “Good job, but we need to make one more pile for just your white clothes,” he informed. “Why?” an exasperated Jinyoung whined throwing his hands up in the air, he was 100 percent done with these unwritten laundry rules. “Because we’re gonna bleach them so they can stay white, and also because your red clothes can turn them pink,” Mark explained. “Why didn’t you say that sooner,” the younger grumbled under his breath. “Did you say something Jinyoung-ah?” Mark asked as he grabbed the laundry detergent and bleach out of the top basket.

 

“No hyung,” Jinyoung said as he lifted up a red Bulls jersey. “Hey that’s mine, when did you take it?” Mark asked snatching the jersey out of Jinyoung’s hands, “I’ve been looking for it all over the place.” “It’s been in the bottom of my dirty clothes hamper for like 3 weeks,” Jinyoung said with a nonchalant shrug. Mark glared at his thieving boyfriend, “What else have you taken without my permission?” he accused while he sifted through his boyfriend’s clothes. “Nothing…I think,” Jinyoung said peering over Mark’s shoulders to watch him go through his clothes. 

 

After about 10 minutes of arguing and sifting, there were 6 separate piles of clothes on the folding table: 3 piles of Mark’s stolen clothes and 3 piles of Jinyoung’s clothes. “I guess I’m washing clothes too,” Mark said shaking his head. “Wow it’s a good thing you’re helping or you never would’ve found your missing clothes,” Jinyoung laughed out. Mark swatted his boyfriend’s bottom, “You mean the clothes you stole,” he replied in annoyance. 

 

“OK so what now Mark-hyung?” Jinyoung asked eagerly. “Now you put in the clothes and add the detergent and bleach, but only a capful of each,” Mark said pointing at the cap of his laundry detergent. The younger nodded and tossed his clothes into separate washers. Mark watched him add the detergent and bleach carefully before he threw his own clothes into some washers. “Good and last we wash the dark and colored clothes with cold water and the white clothes with hot water,” Mark instructed while turning the dial on his own washers. 

 

“Why do they have to be washed in different water temperatures?” Jinyoung asked as he too turned the dials on his washers. “I honestly have no idea,” Mark admitted as he closed the lids, “but we can Google it later.” Jinyoung shook his head, “Nah, I don’t care that much,” he said.

 

He crossed the room and hopped up onto the folding table and kicked his feet over the edge. “What’re you doing? These washers will be going for an hour, we don’t have to stay down here,” Mark said with his hand on the exit door. “Um I’m not leaving my clothes down here for some stranger to steal,” Jinyoung said firmly. Mark shook his head and came to stand between his boyfriend’s kicking legs, “No one’s gonna steal your clothes Jinyoung, but I’ll stay down here with you anyway,” he said placing his hands on his thighs. Jinyoung smiled and wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders, “Thank you,” he said before he kissed him. Mark pulled away with a smile on his face. He hopped onto the table next to the younger and leaned his back against the wall.

 

“Doing laundry isn’t so hard,” Jinyoung said through a wide grin, he was proud of himself. Mark looked up from his phone, “You say that like we’re finished,” he said. Jinyoung gave the elder another blank stare, “We’re not finished?” he asked. Mark laughed and shook his head in the negative, “Man we still have to dry and fold the clothes.” Jinyoung let out a small whimper and fell onto his side, his head landing in Mark’s lap, “I hate doing laundry.”


	5. Good Hyungs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom Centric

“There’s our innocent crystal,” Jackson yelled out loudly when he and Jinyoung entered the small grocery store their dongsaeng worked at. Yugyeom looked up from his place behind the counter and smiled when he saw his hyungs. “Jinyoung-hyung, Jackson-hyung, what are you guys doing here?” he asked, his smile never wavering, he was always happy to see his hyungs...even Jinyoung.

 

“To get free candy, duh,” Jackson joked as he hopped up onto the counter and pulled the maknae into a tight hug. “Hyung you know I can’t give you any free candy,” Yugyeom protested through a laugh. “We really came to bring you this,” Jinyoung said placing a container on the counter in front of their friend. Yugyeom stared at it curiously, “What is it Jinyoung-hyung?” he asked pointing at it, "It's not poison is it?"

 

Jackson pushed it closer to the younger and replied, “Yah why don’t you open it and see.” Yugyeom nodded and unsnapped the container lid, he peered inside and saw a delicious meal. “I made dim sum and rice last night and since you missed out on it we decided to bring you some at work,” Jackson explained. “Aww you guys didn’t have to do this,” Yugyeom told them. “Why wouldn't we?” Jinyoung asked as he absentmindedly looked through the magazine rack off to the side, “It’s our job to take care of our maknae, even though he’s the size of a 25 year old already and he gets on my last nerve.” 

 

Jackson pulled some disposable chopsticks from his jacket pocket and broke them apart, “Yea, so come on and open wide. They were made with the love and care of your favorite foreigner,” he said picking up a dumpling. Jackson climbed onto his knees and wrapped an arm around the laughing Yugyeom’s shoulders and held the dumpling to his mouth. “Hyung I can feed myself,” the younger said while trying to pull away. “No, big brother is going to feed you now say ‘ah’," Jackson commanded while he rubbed the warm dumpling over his dongsaeng’s lips. 

 

Jinyoung laughed from the sidelines as Jackson force-fed the youngest some rice next. “And how is it?” Jackson asked eagerly. “It’s really good, I’ll eat it deliciously because hyungs prepared it for me,” Yugyeom said graciously. 

 

Their eyes turned to the door when they heard the bell above it ding. A pretty girl with mid-length dark hair and cashew skin entered and waved at Yugyeom before she grabbed a small basket and headed to the produce section. Jinyoung and Jackson simultaneously looked at their dongsaeng, whose ears were bright red. 

 

Jinyoung smacked the younger on the arm, “Yah that cute girl just waved at you, why are you just standing here like a big rock?” he asked him. Yugyeom vigorously shook his head, “She couldn’t have been waving to me,” he denied quickly, his blush spreading to his cheeks. “Of course she was, who else would she be waving to?” Jackson added as he smacked the maknae’s other arm. It was times like this when Jackson and Jinyoung remembered that Yugyeom was just barely a 17 year old boy, despite his mature appearance.

 

“Jinyoung-hyung or Jackson-hyung for sure, she’s never waved before,” Yugyeom stated while shaking his head again. “Before?” Jackson and Jinyoung echoed. Yugyeom nodded, his head held down, “Min Suyoung, she’s in the same class as Youngjae-hyung,” he told them. “I’ve got a question,” Jinyoung said staring at the younger suspiciously. 

 

Yugyeom gave his hyung his full attention, “Do you always put your head down whenever you see her?” the elder asked. Yugyeom’s head dropped again and he nodded, his ears red again. Jackson and Jinyoung smacked their dongsaeng again, “Then how do you know she’s never waved at you before?” Jackson almost yelled at him. Yugyeom thought about that question, “Youngjae-hyung did say that she asked him about me, but I thought he was just teasing me,” he revealed. “Yah she’s interested in you, Yugyeom,” Jackson did yell this time. Yugyeom quickly clamped his hand over Jackson’s mouth, but as soon as Jackson shot him a warning look he quickly removed it. 

 

“I think she’s about to check out, you should talk to her,” Jinyoung suggested when he spotted Suyoung in the near distance. “No, no, no, I can’t hyung,” Yugyeom flat out refused. “Do it or we’ll do it for you,” Jackson threatened hopping off the counter, Suyoung was approaching. Jinyoung and Jackson smiled at Suyoung as they breezed past her and went to the ice cream freezer a little ways away so they could monitor the conversation.

 

Yugyeom bowed to Suyoung slightly and quickly began to scan her items, his head automatically falling. He looked up in time to see Jackson slowly heading towards them with a look of a determination and annoyance plastered on his face. Yugyeom stared at his hyung in fear and quickly spoke up to stop him, “Uh, Suyoung-noona right?” he asked slowly. It was Suyoung’s turn to blush as she nodded, “And you’re Kim Yugyeom, Youngjae-ah’s friend right?” she asked back. Yugyeom nodded back and busied himself with bagging her groceries. 

 

He cleared his throat, “Um I’ve seen you around school a lot and I’ve always wanted to talk to you,” he boldly admitted. Suyoung’s blush faded when she became more comfortable, “Then why haven’t you?” she asked him as she handed him her money. Their fingers touched lightly when the money was exchanged and Yugyeom’s head dropped again. 

 

When he looked up again he saw Jinyoung slowly heading over this time. “Uh, I never said anything to you because you’re older and really pretty and kind of out of my league,” he quickly told her. Suyoung giggled at his nervousness, “Well I think you’re just my type Kim Yugyeom,” she told him with a cute smile. He didn’t know what to say, he was shocked, so he just nodded shyly and pushed her groceries toward her. “Well I’ve got to go now but, don’t be a stranger OK,” she said while she quickly scribbled something on a scrap of paper, “Here’s my number, call or text me sometime.”

 

Yugyeom accepted the paper and did his best to mask his shocked expression. Suyoung headed towards the door, but turned back mid-way to wave at Yugyeom, and then walked out of the store. Applause erupted from Yugyeom’s proud hyungs as they joined him at the counter once again. “So when’s the first date?” Jackson asked coyly. He hopped back onto the counter next to the forgotten dim sum. “She just gave me her number,” Yugyeom said his shock still fresh on his face. 

 

“Of course she did, you’re a sweet and very cute guy. If I didn’t have Mark-hyung I’d definitely consider having you,” Jinyoung said through a playful eye smile, which faded when he saw the skeptical look from Jackson and the horrified look from Yugyeom. “Joke,” Jinyoung reassured his dongsaeng while shaking his head.

 

“Anyway,” Jackson said rolling his eyes, “The bottom line is that the girl you like likes you and she gave you her number, you could have a girlfriend really soon.” Yugyeom laughed and bashfully smoothed down his dark hair, “I don’t know about all of that, she was probably just being polite,” he said still in denial. Jackson grabbed the back of the younger’s neck and pulled their foreheads together, “Look kid, don’t sell yourself short. Like Jinyoung said you’re sweet and cute and any girl would be lucky to have you, so make sure you text her and set up a date. Don’t be afraid,” he counseled. “Wow Jackson, that was surprisingly mature,” Jinyoung commented. The Hong Kong native playfully glared at his friend, “Shut up Jinyoung,” he laughed out.

 

Jinyoung surveyed the group of people entering the store before he turned back to his friends, “We better go hyung, our Yugyeomie has work to do," he said. Jackson nodded and hopped off the counter. “Yugyeom, don’t forget to return my container when you’re done with your dim sum,” Jinyoung called to his dongsaeng as he and Jackson left the store. Yugyeom smiled and shook his head, he was lucky to have such supportive hyungs.


	6. Cherries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2Jae

“Youngjae, what are you doing?” JB asked from his spot on the couch. He’d been listening to music on his phone when his boyfriend came in 15 minutes ago with a bowl of cherries in his hands and a determined look on his face. The younger had sat down on the floor and said nothing, he just plucked the cherry stems off one-by-one and threw them into his mouth, only to spit them back out again after a few seconds. JB had gotten fed up with the show and wanted to know what was going on. 

 

Youngjae looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, a new cherry stem rolling around in his mouth, “Hmm?” he asked distractedly. JB unplugged his earbuds and asked his question again, “What are you doing?" After Youngjae spit the stem out into his hand he answered, “I’m doing the cherry check,” and then he looked down at the bent saliva-coated stem in disappointment.

 

“What is that?” Jaebum asked as he sat up and placed his phone and earbuds on the coffee table next to the bowl of cherries. Youngjae busied himself with plucking another stem as he absentmindedly answered, “When you tie the cherry stem into a knot with your tongue, it’s supposed to test whether you’re a good kisser or not.”

 

He looked back at his boyfriend, “Have you ever heard of it?” he asked as an afterthought. JB slid down onto the floor beside Youngjae and nodded, “Yea I’ve heard of it. Have you been successful?” he asked bumping their shoulders together.

 

Youngjae shook his head and pointed to the 20 some-odd cherry stems spread out over the napkin on the table. “So according to these stems, you’re a terrible kisser?” the elder concluded while pointing at the stems too. Youngjae adamantly shook his head, “No, it’s just taking me a little while to get into the groove,” he tried to justify.

 

“A little while?” Jaebum asked skeptically, “Youngjae, you’ve almost gone through the entire bowl.” “Hyung it’s a lot harder than it looks, it’s impossible to do,” the dark-haired male whined. “Or maybe you just suck at kissing,” JB plainly stated with a shrug. 

 

Youngjae looked at JB as if he’d shot his dog or something before his eyebrows furrowed and he pushed the bowl of cherries closer to him, “Why don’t you give it a try,” he challenged. Jaebum plucked a cherry stem and held it to his lips, “And what will this prove?” he asked. “That this test is stupid and no one can do it,” the younger said confidently. JB shot him a smirk and asked, “You think it can’t be done?” Youngjae nodded with a smirk of his own in place.

 

JB tilted his head back and dropped the stem into his mouth. Youngjae leaned in closer and watched JB roll the stem in his mouth. After about 10 seconds Jaebum pulled the stem from his mouth and to Youngjae’s utter shock a small knot was present in the center of it. 

 

“This has to be beginner’s luck,” Youngjae said as he snatched the stem from his boyfriend and examined it closer. JB laughed at his boyfriend’s denial, “Not beginner’s luck Youngjae, I’m just a good kisser,” he gloated. Youngjae quickly plucked off the final 3 stems and shoved them into the elder’s hand, “Prove it, tie all 3 of them,” he ordered. JB gave him a disapproving look for his tone but accepted the challenge anyway. He knotted all 3 of them in the same amount of time as the first one and after he’d finished he sent Youngjae the same victorious smirk as before.

 

“Daebak, hyung, how did you do that?” Youngjae asked in awe, his attitude completely changed. Jaebum shrugged and leaned back against the couch, “I’ve done that test before and I can also unwrap a starburst with just my mouth,” he revealed. Youngjae pouted and leaned on the table, “Then why did you let me stupidly challenge you?” he asked. “Because I thought it would be funny,” Jaebum laughed out. “So that means I really am a terrible kisser?” Youngjae asked, his face fell completely at the thought. 

 

JB grabbed the younger by the wrist and dragged him into his lap. He pressed his lips to Youngjae’s and the younger immediately kissed back. When they broke apart JB smiled at him and ran his thumb over his bottom lip, “How about you let me judge what type of kisser you are,” he said before he pushed Youngjae onto his back and climbed on top of him.

 

Youngjae hissed in pain and lightly rubbed the back of his head, “Ow hyung, you made me bump my head,” he mumbled out. Jaebum laughed a little and kissed him again, “I’m sorry,” he softly apologized against his lips. The younger wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, “Make it up to me, Jaebum-hyung,” he softly demanded. JB unwrapped Youngjae’s arms, pushed his hands above his head, and held them there, “Gladly,” he whispered before kissing him again. Youngjae moaned when he felt JB’s teeth gently tug his bottom lip, he really liked it when he did that. JB released his boyfriend’s hands in favor of unbuttoning his shirt.

 

As his hands uncovered a path of skin, JB’s mouth attacked it. He sucked red marks into Youngjae’s clavicles and his hands caressed his chest. Youngjae couldn’t keep his hands to himself when Jaebum’s tongue found his bellybutton. He buried his fingers into his lover’s blond scalp, arched his back, and let out a loud moan.

 

JB quickly removed his boyfriend’s jeans and boxers and tossed them over his shoulder before he sat back and removed his own clothes. Youngjae sat up and pushed his hyung onto the floor and straddled his hips, “You can’t be the only one to have all the fun hyung,” he chuckled out before kissed the elder. He wrapped his pouty lips around Jaebum’s rosy nipples and the blond let out a small groan. 

 

The younger kissed his way down the elder’s body and stopped at his throbbing manhood. JB watched his boyfriend flip his body around and before he knew it, Youngjae’s erection was swinging in his face. JB laughed at his boyfriend’s forwardness before he pulled his boyfriend into his mouth. Youngjae moaned around JB’s hard-on when felt a finger enter him. 

 

‘I may be a bad kisser, but there’s still one thing I’m good at,” he thought before he swallowed JB’s entire length. “Oh my God, Youngjae,” JB groaned out and pushed his fingers in deeper, he almost came right there. Youngjae mentally pat himself on the back as he sucked his boyfriend deeper.

 

When Jaebum felt his vision start to blur he softly pushed Youngjae off of him. They both sat up and Youngjae shot his older lover a proud grin. JB laughed and pulled the younger’s swollen lips to his in a hot and sloppy kiss, “You have got to warn me before you do that next time,” he told him when they broke apart.

 

Jaebum fished a condom from his wallet and held it between his teeth as he bent Youngjae over their coffee table, the cool glass gave him goose bumps. The younger moved the long forgotten bowl of cherries out of his face and braced his hands on the wooden edge of the glass table. JB’s hands found Youngjae’s hips as he slowly entered him. The dark-haired boy moaned loudly, JB felt amazing. Jaebum let go of his lover’s hips, grabbed his wrists, and held them in place behind his back. 

 

Youngjae moaned again when he felt his boyfriend’s hips slam back and forth in a hard and fast rhythm. JB placed hot open-mouth kisses over the small of his boyfriend’s back, his teeth catching random pieces of flesh as his mouth hungrily migrated over his young lover’s back.

 

Youngjae pushed his hips back against JB as he tried to free his cramping wrists, “Hyung, my knees are starting to burn,” he protested. JB slowed down his pace and looked down at the carpet their knees were angrily rubbing against; his own knees had begun to burn but he simply ignored it. 

 

The elder released his boyfriend, stood up, and sat back on the couch and on wobbly legs Youngjae crawled into his lap. He kissed JB again as he lowered himself back onto his manhood. Jaebum’s hands found Youngjae’s thighs just as Youngjae’s lips found his neck. The elder tilted his head to the side to allow his boyfriend better access, he wouldn’t willingly admit it, but he really it liked when Youngjae left him hickeys.

 

JB lifted Youngjae up slightly and flipped him onto his back. The younger’s hands found the arm of the couch as JB rocked into him. “I don’t think I can last much longer,” Youngjae groaned out. JB rubbed his nose against Youngjae’s and whispered, “Then come for me Youngjae.” That was all the encouragement the younger needed before he released all over his tummy. JB buried his face in Youngjae’s neck as he felt his own climax hit him. The college student collapsed on top of his lover and slowly caught his breath. With his ear pressed to his boyfriend’s chest, he listened as the younger’s breathing return to normal. 

 

JB looked up to see Youngjae’s gaze fixated on the bowl of cherries. "Seriously?” Jaebum groaned out. Youngjae felt a blush creep up his ears at being caught. JB grabbed Youngjae’s chin in his hand and made him look at him, “Even after that hot spontaneous sex you’re still thinking about those cherries?” he questioned. Youngjae shrugged, “I’m sorry hyung, but I won’t think I’m a good kisser until I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue,” he told him. 

 

JB lifted up off the younger’s chest and pressed his forehead to Youngjae’s, “Have you ever heard me complain about your kissing?” he asked. Youngjae shook his head, “No JB-hyung.” JB nodded, “That’s because I don’t have any complaints Youngjae-ah. I’m happy every time I get to kiss those cute pink pouty lips of yours OK. Forget the stupid cherry test,” he told him before he captured his boyfriend’s lips in another kiss, “I’m the only person who kisses these lips and as long as I’m happy you should be happy too.”


	7. The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackbam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffernutters

“BamBam, I have something for you,” Jackson said as he put down his chopsticks. He was treating the younger to dinner at their favorite ramen shop. BamBam looked up from his big bowl of spicy ramen and looked at his boyfriend curiously. He placed his chopsticks in his bowl and wiped his mouth on a napkin while he watched Jackson pull something out of his pocket. 

 

The elder placed a small gift-wrapped box down in front of BamBam, “I wrapped it myself,” Jackson said pointing to the enormous blue ribbon hugging the box. “What is it hyung?” he asked looking at the box. Jackson picked up his chopsticks again and answered, “Open it and see.” BamBam quickly nodded his thanks to the waitress who had just refilled his glass and slowly untied the ribbon. He briefly looked up at Jackson who was eating his ramen and watching him intently.

 

‘I wonder what it is, I’ve never seen Jackson-hyung look so serious,’ BamBam thought as he ripped the silver wrapping paper off to reveal a white box. He looked up at Jackson again and then opened the box. “A key? To your apartment?” he asked pulling the small bronze piece of metal out of the box by the key ring it was attached to. Jackson nodded, “So you won’t have to knock or call every time you come over.” BamBam held the key in his hand and stared at in awe, “Are you sure this OK with Mark-hyung?” he asked. Jackson laughed, “He told me to give you a key a long time ago, he’s tired of opening the door for you. Plus it’s only fair because Jinyoung has a key too,” he told him.

 

Jackson placed his hand over BamBam’s and gave him a smile, “Look, you’re my boyfriend and you’re going to be around for a long time, it only makes sense for you to have a key to my apartment,” he explained. 

 

BamBam shot him a radiant smile and hopped up from his seat. He ran around to the other side of the table and pulled Jackson into a big hug, “Oh thank you Jackson-hyung,” he said happily squeezing his boyfriend, “This is the best gift ever.” Jackson laughed and nudged him off, “Hey calm down it’s only a key, it’s not like I gave you an engagement ring or something,” he yelled. BamBam placed a big kiss on the elder’s cheek before he took his seat again.

 

Jackson watched him eagerly add the key to his set of keys. “I swear all it takes is a full stomach, some great sex, and a small gesture to keep you happy,” he told the beaming boy. BamBam smiled and nodded, “Yep,” he agreed, his fading pink bangs tickling his eyelashes. Jackson laughed and shook his head, “So cute,” he mumbled before he finished off the rest of his ramen.


	8. Don't Ignore Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markjin

Jinyoung looked up from his laptop and over to the laughing Jackson and Mark; they were on the couch playing video games. He sighed in annoyance and rested his head on the keyboard, he’d been waiting on Mark for a full 2 hours now. 

 

When he came over, Mark had told him he was in the middle of a game with Jackson and that they would hang out when it was over; that was a big lie. Mark and Jackson had played another 7 or 8 rounds, and now Jinyoung was feeling ignored. Normally he wouldn’t mind watching Jackson and Mark play video games, he was his boyfriend’s personal cheerleader, but today was different; the younger hadn’t seen Mark all week and he missed him.

 

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Jinyoung came to stand behind Mark. He bent over the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around the red head’s shoulders, “Mark-hyung, I’m still here you know,” he softly whispered in his ear before lightly biting the shell. Mark grabbed one of Jinyoung’s hands and kissed his knuckles, “We’re almost finished Jinyoung-ah,” he told him, his eyes never leaving the screen. 

 

‘I’m not falling for that again,’ Jinyoung thought bitterly as he huffed into his boyfriend’s ear, “Forget it.” He jumped to his feet and hastily retreated into Mark’s bedroom. Mark paused the game and sighed, “Damn,” he mumbled smacking himself in his forehead. 

 

“I think he’s mad at you hyung,” Jackson obviously stated patting his friend’s shoulder. Mark glared at his grinning friend and punched his arm, “Shut up,” he told him before he tossed the controller onto the couch and followed behind his boyfriend. He heard Jackson’s distinctive hyena laugh as he closed the door behind himself. He looked around his dark room and focused on the moving lump in his bed, “Why are you sitting in the dark Jinyoung?” Mark asked flipping on the light switch. 

 

“Trying to figure out if I want to drive home or not,” Jinyoung mumbled, “Give you and Jackson some alone time together,” his back was to his boyfriend because he was facing the wall.

 

Mark sat on the bed, pressed his back against the headboard, and tugged Jinyoung’s belt loop, “Are you mad at me?” he asked. Jinyoung didn’t move, but he did answer, “Duh.” “I’m sorry Jinyoung-ah,” the elder said softly. Jinyoung sat up and glared at his boyfriend, “We haven’t seen each other all week Mark-hyung, and when I finally come over you ignore me,” he said crossing his arms, “I don’t like being ignored.” 

 

Mark grabbed Jinyoung by his forearms and pulled him into his lap, their chests bumped together with their sudden closeness. He grabbed Jinyoung’s hands in his and kissed them, “I really am sorry Jinyoung, time got away from me. But that doesn’t mean I haven’t missed you too,” he said against his knuckles. Jinyoung looked at Mark and smiled, he really couldn’t stay mad at him. 

 

He pulled the elder into a kiss, his fingers finding bright red hair when Mark deepened it. Jinyoung pulled away to pull off his t-shirt revealing his soft pale skin. “Um why are you stripping so suddenly?” the elder asked running a finger down Jinyoung’s chest. “Make-up sex, we just had a fight hyung,” the younger said helping Mark out of his t-shirt. Mark couldn’t help but laugh, but that soon morphed into a groan when his boyfriend’s teeth found his ear again. Mark’s hands cupped the back of Jinyoung’s neck and he pressed their lips together in another kiss, his tongue ran over the younger’s bottom lip when he pulled away.

 

“We didn’t really have a fight, but sex sounds like a really good idea right now,” Mark said against Jinyoung’s neck before he kissed his chest. Jinyoung moaned against his boyfriend’s mouth as his hips rolled forward, pressing their erections together. Mark groaned at the new sensation and pulled his boyfriend closer to increase the friction between them. He caught one of Jinyoung’s nipples between his teeth and bit it roughly. The younger hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure and he arched his back. 

 

Before Mark could attack his other nipple, Jinyoung grabbed a fistful of his hair and gently tugged his head back. The younger tongued his hyung’s Adam’s apple before nipping at the skin there hard enough to leave angry red marks. “Yah Jinyoung, why are you biting me so hard?” Mark asked as he tilted his head to the side. The man in question looked up from his task of leaving a trail of bite marks down the front of Mark’s neck and answered, “Because you like stuff like that Mark-hyung.” 

 

He pulled Mark into another kiss and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, “You like it when I bite you hard and scratch your back,” he insisted, their faces pressed together. Mark chuckled at that, he couldn’t deny it, “Yea, but you like it too Jinyoungie,” he said as he ran is thumb over the younger’s recently abused nipple, “To be bitten.” Jinyoung let a loud moan escape when Mark bit his other nipple while simultaneously grinding their hard-ons against each other again.

 

Mark couldn’t ignore the friction any longer and with a bit of expert maneuvering he had them both completely naked, their positions barely altered. Jinyoung kissed Mark’s raw lips again and rubbed his bare front against his boyfriend’s. Mark fumbled for a condom in his nightstand drawer and handed it to Jinyoung. The younger massaged his lover’s throbbing erection briefly before he put the condom on him. Jinyoung lifted up and very, very slowly impaled himself. He bit his lip and rested his sweating forehead against Mark’s, “You feel so big today Mark,” he moaned out. Once the elder was fully inside, Jinyoung stilled himself completely; he needed to adjust and regain his senses. Mark softly rubbed his knees and kissed his chin to provide some comfort.

 

Jinyoung let out a deep breath and gently rolled his hips. Feeling more pleasure than pain, the younger began a nice steady pace. Mark groaned and let his hands slide up his boyfriend’s thighs to grip his hips; every time Jinyoung lifted up, Mark roughly pulled him back down. “Ah Mark-hyung,” the younger whimpered out, “my hips are cramping.” Mark laughed a little at that, “We need to work on your stamina Jinyoungie,” he teased before he nipped at his throat. “It’s not funny, they’re really starting to hurt,” Jinyoung complained as he slowed down.

 

Mark swiftly flipped Jinyoung onto his back, the younger’s head resting comfortably in the pillows. The red head pushed his boyfriend’s thighs open and quickly slipped back inside. Mark’s new rhythm was rough, his hips slamming forward so hard it turned their skin red. Jinyoung let out a throaty grunt and lightly raked his nails down his hyung’s back, leaving trails. 

 

Mark took the scratching as encouragement to go deeper; he lifted Jinyoung’s hips off the bed slightly and pushed in harder causing the younger’s head to bump against the headboard. One of Mark’s hands reached forward and covered the top of his boyfriend’s head to keep him from getting hurt, though his pace never wavered. 

 

The elder looked down at his boyfriend’s face: it was coated in sweat, his dark bangs were plastered to his forehead, his eyes were shut tightly, and he was chewing on his bottom lip. Mark never thought he looked sexier. He rubbed his nose against Jinyoung’s to get his attention and slowly the younger’s dark brown eyes opened and he looked up at Mark. “I love you Mark-hyung,” Jinyoung told him, his nails digging into Mark’s sides. “I love you too,” Mark said back before he captured his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. 

 

Jinyoung’s climax surprised them both, just as the dark-haired male pulled away from the kiss he released all over his chest. Mark buried his face in the younger’s neck as he felt his own climax approaching. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and hugged him closer as the elder welcomed his released. Mark collapsed on top of Jinyoung in a sweaty heaving mess.

 

Mark pulled out of his lover but made no moves to get off of him, he used Jinyoung’s chest as a pillow and his heartbeat as a lullaby. Jinyoung kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and gently stroked his sweat soaked red locks. Just as they were about to drift off, Mark’s phone chimed loudly from the nightstand. Jinyoung grabbed it and said, “Jackson messaged you.” Mark tiredly looked up at his boyfriend, “What does it say?” he asked. 

 

“Call me when it’s safe to come home. I went out for a jog because you guys were too loud,” Jinyoung read out loud. Mark felt a blush tickle his cheeks, he didn’t know they were that loud. “Tell him that we’re sorry and that it’s safe to come home now,” Mark instructed. 

 

“Or we can tell him to sleep at JB’s and we can go another round,” Jinyoung suggested through a sexy smirk. Mark, suddenly feeling wide awake, nodded, “I like that idea better,” he agreed before he pressed his lips to Jinyoung’s, preparing to go at it again.


	9. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom Centric

‘Change up your style a little bit,’ Jaebum-hyung had told him with an experienced smile, ‘Maybe dye your hair a different color.’ So he did. Yugyeom had met up with Suyoung with newly dyed ash grey hair, though it was hidden beneath a snapback. Suyoung had promptly reached up and pulled it off, playfully asking why his hair was hiding.

 

She’d watched his soft light hair fall over his red ears and smiled widely up at him, “Wow your hair looks so cool,” she squealed when she reached up to touch it. “Really?” he asked her, his blush deepened when she excitedly ran her fingers through it.

 

She nodded, “You look like a pop star,” she complimented as she handed him his hat. Yugyeom boldly placed his hat on her head saying, “I think this would look better on you noona.” She blushed and nodded and grabbed his hand in hers.

<>

‘For your first date you should take her somewhere exciting and interactive,’ Jinyoung-hyung advised when he was helping him get ready, ‘You’ll want her to remember this day forever.’

 

Taking that into consideration, Yugyeom had taken Suyoung to an authentic-sit-down-on-the-floor traditional style Japanese restaurant, the waitresses even wore kimonos. He wasn’t too sure about this place, though, because he’d never really eaten Japanese food and he didn’t know what to order. He didn’t want to seem like a moron in front of her. Turns out he wasn’t the only one who was a bit inexperienced with Japanese cuisine.

 

“I have no idea what to get, I haven’t really had a lot of Japanese food before,” Suyoung admitted looking up at him from her confusing menu.

 

Yugyeom felt himself let out a small sigh of relief, “Neither have I,” he said through a small smile. Suyoung perked up, “How about we both order something that sounds interesting and experiment together,” she suggested.

 

Yugyeom mentally shrugged and nodded to her, it couldn’t hurt to try. They both ordered sushi, though completely different kinds, and they enjoyed sharing it with each other.

<>

‘Don’t just take her to lunch man, make that stop number one,’ Mark-hyung said when he and Jackson-hyung had dropped him off. Following this advice was going to be a bit more challenging, because Yugyeom had spent most of his money at the restaurant.

 

He couldn’t afford to take her to a movie or anything like that. He found himself thinking really hard about what they should do next while waiting for their ice-cream cones. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Suyoung had knelt down to play with a passing person’s puppy, and then it hit him, he knew where they were going next.

 

They walked at a nice leisurely pace as they ate their ice-creams and talked about themselves and got to know each other. He led her to one of his most favorite places in the city, the pet shelter. “Why are we here?” she asked him curiously. “To play with some puppies,” he revealed as he grabbed her hand and led her inside.

 

After he waved to the owner he led Suyoung to the back where they kept the puppy pen, “Since my parents won’t let me have a pet, I always come here to help out and play with the puppies,” he told her. She let out a small squeal as she sat down in the pen with the hyper puppies, there were three of them.

 

“Wow they are so cute,” Suyoung cooed as she scratched behind the black lab puppy’s ears. Yugyeom nodded as he rubbed another puppy’s belly. He watched her smile widen as she gave the puppies a group hug, she seemed genuinely happy to be playing with them. ‘She’s so cute,’ he thought. 

 

Looking down at his watch, Yugyeom felt terrible for what he was about to say next, “We should get going, I have to be at work soon.” Suyoung’s face fell a little bit as she kissed each puppy’s head, “I think I want to adopt one,” she told him as they exited the pen, “Well after I talk to my parents about it.”

 

He looked at her in surprise, “Really?” She nodded and grabbed his hand again, “My parents told me I could have a pet for my birthday and I think I just found the perfect one,” she explained when they left the shelter. That made him smile, coming to the pet shelter was a good idea after all.

<>

‘When the date comes to an end let her make the first move, if she had fun then she’ll definitely let you know with some form of affection,’ that was Jackson-hyung’s piece of wisdom for him.

 

They stopped in front of the small grocery store Yugyeom worked at, it was their meeting point for the date. He nervously looked down at her and said, “I hope you had a fun time with me noona and I hope you’ll let me take you out again.”

 

She smiled up at him and nodded, “I had an amazing time Yugyeom, this is the best first date I’ve ever been on,” she happily told him. 

 

Just when it looked like the date was officially over, Suyoung stood on her tip-toes and pressed a chaste kiss on Yugyeom’s lips. “Call me later,” she told him, a cute blush painting her cheeks. She waved at him and made her way up the street. Yugyeom slowly touched his lips, they still tingled from the contact. He cheered and did a small happy dance in front of the store, that was his first kiss and it was spectacular. He felt like he’d won a major award.

 

He mentally thanked his hyungs, because without their advice he never would have had the best day of his life. Initially their advice had made him feel nervous and skeptical, but in the end it all proved to be true.

 

He felt a little guilty for doubting them in the first place, they would never intentionally set him up for failure. He decided that he would show his gratitude for his wise hyungs by buying them a ‘Thank You’ cake, they’d enjoy that. He nodded to himself and made his way inside the grocery store. 

<>

Little did he know, his four hyungs had staked out in Jinyoung’s car across the street from the grocery store and had watched the entire scene unfold. “Looks like he took our advice,” Jinyoung said as he turned on his red jeep.

 

“Of course he did,” Jackson said proudly, “we know what we’re talking about.” JB and Mark said nothing, but they mentally applauded their dongsaeng as well. “I still say we should’ve followed them through their entire date though,” Jinyoung said as he sped off, “it was boring waiting for them for three and half hours.”


	10. Soccer Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2jae

From his place in the bleachers, JB could see Youngjae perfectly on the field. Through his dark shades, he watched the younger powerfully kick the ball past the goalie. He smiled when he watched Youngjae successfully evade one of his teammate’s advances and pass the ball on to someone else. Watching his boyfriend practice was different from watching him play in actual games; the younger seemed more relaxed and confident.

 

JB’s head perked up when he saw Youngjae, along with three other players, staring directly at him. ‘Looks like I’ve been spotted,’ he thought as he watched Youngjae sprint across the field in his direction. “Hyung what are you doing here?” he asked as he placed his hands on his hips to catch his breath.

 

“Youngjae-ah, I came to watch you practice,” JB told him. He took off his sunglasses and smiled up at his boyfriend. Youngjae wiped the dripping sweat from his brow, “Yea but why?” he asked him curiously, “You’ve never come to my practices before.” JB leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, “That’s because I’m usually in class, but today it was cancelled,” he explained as he laced his fingers together over his crossed knees.

 

Youngjae flashed a happy eye smile at his boyfriend, “Daebak hyung, it’s a good thing you’re here too,” he said pushing his sweaty dark bangs back. “Because this is one of your last practices of the season?” Jaebum asked him.

 

Youngjae shook his head, “No because the guy who usually takes me home isn’t here today, I’m gonna need a ride after practice,” he bluntly replied.

 

“Wow I thought you’d feel flattered that I came to your practice, but really you’re just happy because you can bum a ride home,” JB said shaking his head. Youngjae laughed at his boyfriend’s uncharacteristic pout, “I’m happy for both those reasons Jaebum-hyung,” he reassured. “Yeah whatever,” JB mumbled as he pulled his sunglasses back over his eyes.

 

The coach’s shrill whistle sounded signaling the end of their break, “I’ll be back after practice hyung,” Youngjae called over his shoulder as he made his way back down the bleachers.

 

“You better pray I’m still here by then Choi Youngjae,” Jaebum called after his retreating boyfriend. He leaned back and smiled when he heard the younger laugh at his comment, Youngjae knew he was just joking and that he’d be waiting in the same spot for him.

 

JB looked up from his phone when he heard someone approaching, it was two girls. “Excuse me oppa,” the girl with the shorter hair said. He looked at her through his shades and waited for her to continue. “Do you go to school here?” she shyly asked him. He shook his head, “Nope,” he answered coolly. The girls blushed when he took off his sunglasses. “See I told you,” the long-haired girl whispered to her friend. “So are you here to watch a specific person practice?” the short-haired one spoke up again.

 

He looked down at the field where both the boys and girls soccer teams were practicing and then his eyes fell on Youngjae’s form. “Yea, someone in particular,” he answered through a proud smile.

 

“Um which player is it?” the girl asked him curiously, a hint of envy in her voice. JB looked at the two nosey high school girls before looking back down at the field again, “Number 12,” he told them his boyfriend’s jersey number. Both girls released shocked gasps, “Kim Wooyoung?” they both asked him, of course they automatically assumed he meant a girl. “No way, how?” the short-haired one asked her friend in utter disbelief.

 

JB searched the field for Youngjae’s jersey counterpart, and when he didn’t see her practicing he searched the sidelines. He found her sitting on the bench with her nose buried in a book, there were no traces of dirt or sweat on her which meant she didn’t play much. Judging by the girls’ reactions he guessed this Wooyoung girl wasn’t very popular, which was weird to him because she was really cute. 

 

“I’ve got to see if this is true,” the skeptical short-haired girl told her friend. “Well I think practice is about to end,” the long-haired girl stated, “Let’s wait here.” JB glared at them, he didn’t like these girls.

 

The coach’s whistle sounded again, signaling practice was over for today. “Look, practice is over,” the short-haired girl said as she excitedly hugged her friend’s arm. Both girls stared in confusion as Wooyoung gathered her belongings and rushed toward the exit. The long-haired girl looked at Jaebum, “I thought you said number 12,” she said. Jaebum stared straight ahead at Youngjae as the younger approached him, “I did,” he answered through a smirk. 

 

The short-haired girl frantically tapped her friend’s knee repeating, “Not a girl, not a girl.” Long-haired girl’s eyes landed on the smiling Youngjae and then she saw the big black 12 on the front of his practice jersey. “Are you ready?” Youngjae asked Jaebum as he adjusted his duffle bag on his shoulder. “Yep,” JB answered, he put his sunglasses back on and threw an arm around the oblivious athlete.

 

The girls watched JB lead Youngjae down the bleachers with a combination of envy, confusion, and curiosity. “But strangely this is more believable than him being Wooyoung’s boyfriend,” the long-haired girl told her friend.


	11. Public Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markjin

“Jinyoung, we’re supposed to be taking a shower,” Mark said through a smile. They were standing directly under the warm spray of water and he was doing his best to ignore the fact that his boyfriend’s naked wet front was pressed so firmly against his back. Jinyoung’s arms wound around Mark’s waist, “I know,” he said against his shoulder, “but how can I concentrate when Mark-hyung looks so sexy when he’s wet?” Jinyoung’s hands slid up and down the elder’s chest and abs as he kissed his shoulder, “I want to have you now Mark-hyung,” he told him. 

 

Mark turned around in his boyfriend’s arms and stubbornly shook his head, “No Jinyoung, in case you haven’t noticed, we’re in a very public place right now,” he said pushing his wet chocolate brown bangs out of his face. Jinyoung slowly pushed Mark out of the path of the shower and up against the cold tiled wall, “C’mon hyung,” he persuaded as he nipped at his boyfriend’s neck, “it’s just you and me down here. No one will see.” 

 

Mark took what his boyfriend said into consideration while his worried brown eyes scanned the public shower room of the local gym. While waiting for a reply, Jinyoung busied himself with leaving harsh red bite marks all over the elder’s chest. 

 

Mark lifted his boyfriend’s face to eye-level, “Fine Jinyoungie, but if we get caught I get to punish you later,” he warned. The younger pressed his forehead against Mark’s, “Will you still punish me even if we don’t get caught?” he asked him through a coy grin. Mark tilted his head back and laughed at that.

 

Jinyoung had his lips on his hyung’s enticing Adam’s apple within seconds, his teeth lightly grazing the skin that protected it. Mark let out a groan and pulled his boyfriend closer, he was convinced that Jinyoung was part vampire because he had a thing for biting him. There had been many times Mark had woken up with dark red bruises all over his neck, chest, and sometimes even his back(along with scratch marks).

 

Jinyoung’s hand trailed down his hyung’s body and gripped his throbbing hard-on. Mark groaned again and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. “You’re so hard Mark-hyung,” Jinyoung said against the elder’s swelling lips. Jinyoung stepped back and turned Mark to face the wall again. He lifted Mark’s hands and placed them on the wall, “Keep your hands here hyung,” he softly instructed. Jinyoung pressed a finger to Mark’s entrance and the older immediately flinched.

 

Jinyoung rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Mark-hyung you’ve got to relax OK?” he gently told him before he kissed the back of his neck. Mark nodded and let out a shaky breath. Jinyoung pressed his finger to his boyfriend’s entrance again and successfully pushed it inside. Mark’s forehead dropped against the cool tiled wall as the younger worked in another two fingers. “Are you OK hyung?” Jinyoung asked in concern as he pushed his fingers in deeper. Mark bit his lip and nodded, “I’m OK Jinyoung-ah,” he confirmed.

 

“Good,” the younger said with a smile, “Because I’m coming inside now.” Mark’s head popped up just as he felt Jinyoung slowly enter him. Mark’s forehead found the cold tiles again and he squeezed his eyes shut, “Fuck, Jinyoung,” he groaned out and clenched his fists against the wall. Once he was fully inside his hyung, Jinyoung let out a strangled moan. “It’s been so long since I’ve been inside you Mark-hyung, you feel amazing,” he complimented against his hair. Jinyoung was right, lately Mark had been topping and it felt so good to change things up. It was always a tight fit when Jinyoung topped. 

 

Jinyoung grabbed ahold of Mark’s slim hips and began a slow pace, allowing the elder to get used to him again. Pretty soon Mark was throwing his hips back to meet Jinyoung’s every thrust, they had a good rhythm going. “Harder Jinyoungie,” the elder demanded gruffly as his own hips sped up, setting a new pace. Jinyoung grinned happily and kissed the space between his hyung’s shoulder blades, “You like when I’m inside you don’t you hyung?” he asked him. 

 

When Mark didn’t respond, Jinyoung pulled out of him. “Hey don’t pull out yet,” Mark growled in disapproval. Jinyoung swiftly turned Mark around and pushed his back to the wall, “You didn’t answer my question hyung,” he mock pouted. Mark pulled his boyfriend into a rough kiss, “Yes I like it when Jinyoung-ah is inside me,” he replied and harshly nipped the younger’s bottom lip. 

 

Jinyoung flashed a cute smile before he lifted one of his hyung’s legs over his arm and sank back inside of his tightness. Mark groaned in approval. He cupped his hand behind Jinyoung’s neck and pulled him in closer, his teeth soon found soft pale flesh to bite into; he must be part vampire too. “Mark-hyung that feels so good,” Jinyoung moaned in encouragement. Mark continued to leave love bites all over his boyfriend’s neck; if he was going to walk out of here with hickeys, then so was Jinyoung. 

 

Jinyoung felt the familiar tightening in his core and groaned out, “Mark-hyung I’m going to come.” “Me too, Jinyoungie, I’m almost there,” the elder said breathlessly. 

 

Jinyoung quickly pulled out of his boyfriend and wrapped his hand around both of their erections. He squeezed them together and quickly began to massage them, creating a nice warm friction. Jinyoung came first, all over his hand, and Mark was right behind him adding to the creamy mess between them. Mark let all of his weight fall against the wall as he caught his breath, “OK that was amazing,” he admitted.

 

“Daebak,” Jinyoung agreed with a smile. He tugged his boyfriend back underneath the spray of the shower. The water was cold now, but it was just what they needed to extinguish their burning skin. Jinyoung rested his forehead against Mark’s and tried to keep his eyes open. 

 

Mark pushed his boyfriend’s growing dark hair back and kissed his forehead, “Try not to fall asleep or you’ll drown,” he playfully scolded. The younger’s smile widened at that and he wrapped his arms around the elder’s middle, “At least I’d die happy and satisfied,” he retorted.


	12. I Lost It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackbam

“BamBam why are you knocking?” Jackson tiredly asked as he stepped aside to let his boyfriend in, “Where’s your key?” BamBam nervously fidgeted and sat down on the couch, “OK don’t get mad hyung, but I lost the key you gave me,” he sheepishly admitted. Jackson felt himself become annoyed at this new piece of information, “Are you freaking serious?” he asked, “How did you lose it?”

 

BamBam gave a cute and apologetic pout and answered, “I don’t know hyung, I just looked up one day and it was gone. I don’t even know when or where it happened.” Jackson crossed his arms and shook his head, “It’s barely been a month and you’ve already lost it,” he angrily scolded. 

 

BamBam stared at his upset boyfriend and ran fingers through his blond hair trying to think of a way to appease him. He quickly dropped off the couch onto the floor and wound his arms and legs around Jackson’s legs. “Jackson-hyung, I’m sorry,” he said squeezing Jackson’s legs in his full-body hug, “Please don’t be mad at me.” Jackson was taken aback by the younger’s sudden action, but his anger had not wavered, “BamBam what the hell are you doing?” he asked him as he tried to shake him off, “Let go of me.”

 

BamBam looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes, “Are you still mad at me?” he questioned. Jackson crossed his arms again and glared down at his clingy-koala boyfriend, “Yes I’m still mad at you. That key was a very important symbol of our relationship and you lost it,” he firmly answered back. “Then I’m not moving until Jackson-hyung forgives me,” the younger stubbornly replied as he hugged Jackson’s legs tightly.

 

Jackson wanted to stay mad at BamBam, he really did, but the longer he stood in this ridiculous position the faster his anger dissipated. Plus the aegyo the younger kept sending his way wasn’t helping. Jackson sighed and placed a soft hand on top of his boyfriend’s head, “OK BamBam you can let go,” he said.

 

BamBam looked up at him again, “Are you still angry?” he asked. Jackson shook his head, “No your aegyo-koala tactic worked,” he answered with a small laugh, “I can’t stay mad at you.” BamBam smiled victoriously and disengaged himself from his boyfriend. 

 

Jackson sat down on the couch and pulled BamBam into his lap, “I really am sorry Jackson,” the younger said as he threw an arm around the Hong Kong native’s shoulders. Jackson rubbed BamBam’s back and nodded, “I know, we’ll get you another key made,” he promised. BamBam happily cheered and hugged Jackson tighter, but he immediately let go at Jackson’s next statement, “But you’re paying for it.” 

 

Jackson let out his trademark hyena laugh at his boyfriend’s fallen face, the younger thought that he’d completely won him over but he was sadly mistaken. “Jackson-hyung, I don’t have any money,” BamBam tried to reason. Jackson laughed again and shrugged, “Not my problem, I guess you’ll be key-less until you can pay for it,” he told him through a triumphant smirk.

 

BamBam crossed his arms and pouted, it was his turn to be annoyed. Jackson’s smile grew bigger at his boyfriend’s childish antics, “I’ll bet you’ll be more careful with the next key,” he taunted while poking him in the ribs. BamBam grumbled and nodded, his lesson well learned. They both looked up towards the door when they heard it being opened. 

 

“Good news, Jinyoungie and Jaebum are cooking tonight,” Mark announced with a smile as he entered the apartment. He waved at his friends before he made his way to the back of the apartment, probably to drop off his book bag in his room. Yugyeom and Youngjae came in behind him with their arms filled with grocery bags, “Annyeong,” they both greeted on their way to the kitchen. Jaebum and Jinyoung were right behind them. Before JB could greet his friends though, he found his attention focused on his boyfriend, “Yah, Youngjae be careful, that bag has the eggs in it,” he yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

 

Jinyoung took in BamBam’s pouty expression and curiously asked, “What’s going on here?” Jackson shook his head, “Nothing just teaching my baby a lesson in responsibility,” Jackson answered with a shrug. “Oh yea, BamBam,” Jinyoung said as he dug through his book bag, “You left your keys in my jeep the other day.” BamBam’s eyes widened as he graciously accepted the keys from his hyung. He latched himself onto Jinyoung and hugged him tightly, “Thank you Jinyoung-hyung, you just saved me a lot of money,” he cheered. 

 

Jinyoung patted his dongsaeng’s back in confusion and shot Jackson a questioning look. “BamBam thought he lost his key to the apartment and I told him he would have to pay for another one,” Jackson explained. He was half-annoyed and half-relieved; he wanted BamBam to pay for the key so he could learn to be more responsible, but he was also happy that the younger didn’t actually lose it in the first place.

 

Jinyoung pushed BamBam off of him as the younger happily added, “But now I won’t have to because Jinyoung-hyung is awesome.” He smiled brightly at his boyfriend before he made his way into the kitchen. Jackson glared at his friend, “You know you just cheated that kid out of a valuable lesson right?” he asked him.

 

“Please it’s BamBam,” Jinyoung said with a knowing laugh, “He’ll lose that key again in no time. And probably the next two after that one.” With that said, Jinyoung made his way into the kitchen as well


	13. Suit & Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2Jae

“Oh here you are hyung,” Youngjae said in relief as he entered his old bedroom. They were at Youngjae’s family home for his eldest sister’s wedding. JB looked over at Youngjae and nodded, “Here I am,” he confirmed and set his phone on the nightstand by the bed. Youngjae closed the door behind himself and took a few steps closer to his boyfriend, “Thanks for being my date today,” he said with a grateful smile, “It really means a lot.” 

 

JB gave a small smile back and nodded. “And I’m sorry my parents are being so mean to you,” Youngjae lowered his eyes and quickly apologized. “It’s OK,” JB said standing up. Youngjae shook his head, “No hyung, they know how much you mean to me and they still treat you so coldly,” he said as his dark brows furrowed. 

 

JB placed his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, “No use in getting angry Youngjae-ah. It’s OK for your parents to resent me a little bit, I’m dating their baby and you’re only 18…and still in high school. It’s amazing that your parents even allowed you to move in with me in the first place,” he told him. 

 

Youngjae nodded, most parents wouldn’t let their high schooler move in with his college boyfriend, “Are you ready to go back to the reception?” he asked the elder. JB pressed his forehead to Youngjae’s, “Not quite,” he replied huskily before he kissed him. Youngjae quickly broke the kiss, “Why’d you kiss me so suddenly?” he asked in surprise as a blush tinted his ears.

 

Jaebum’s finger softly grabbed the lapels of Youngjae’s black suit jacket, “Seeing you in this suit is making me want you,” he admitted before he gripped Youngjae’s chin and pulled him into another kiss. Youngjae pulled away again, “Jaebum-hyung we’re at my sister’s wedding. Can’t you wait until we get home?” he seriously asked.

 

JB moved over to the window and pulled back the curtain, “Your entire family’s attention is focused on noona and her new husband,” he said pointing outside. Youngjae peered outside the window into his family’s garden. JB was right, it seemed that no one noticed their absences. 

 

Jaebum wrapped his arms around Youngjae’s waist from behind, “Now can I take this suit off of you?” he asked in his ear. Not waiting for a response, JB turned Youngjae to face him and shoved him back against the wall.

 

He captured the younger’s pink lips again and slowly slid the jacket off his shoulders. He kissed at the younger’s neck and loosened his tie. JB unbuttoned Youngjae’s crisp white shirt and let his teeth graze the younger’s newly revealed collarbone.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Jaebum asked against his neck.

 

Youngjae opened his eyes and matched gazes with JB, his response was pulling his boyfriend into a kiss. His fingers fisted in Jaebum’s dark hair as his teeth nipped the elder’s bottom lip. JB groaned when Youngjae bit at the skin beneath his chin, he wrapped his fingers around younger’s neck, lightly pushed his head against the wall, and held him there. 

 

He shook his head and waggled his index finger of his other hand in the confused boy’s face, “No biting Youngjae-ah, you wouldn’t want to leave questionable marks,” he taunted with a smile. Youngjae swallowed and nodded, a blush coloring his cheeks.

 

JB cocked his head and asked, “Why are you blushing so suddenly, Youngjae-ah?” The younger didn’t answer as his eyes dropped. JB pressed his chest against Youngjae’s and wedged his knee between the younger’s legs. 

 

His eyes widened a bit when he felt something hard brush against his leg, JB’s smirked stretched a little further as his free hand reached down and roughly palmed Youngjae’s solid erection through his suit pants.

 

“Seems like being man-handled in your parents’ home has made you rock hard, Youngjae-ah,” he chuckled out. “Jaebum-hyung,” Youngjae moaned out in embarrassment while he squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

Jaebum shoved his knee a bit further between his lover’s legs, “It turns you on doesn’t it?” he asked him, his smile never falling. The elder pressed his palm into the younger’s abdomen as he kissed his collarbone. “What does hyung?” Youngjae asked, it was taking all of his will power not to rub his hard-on against Jaebum’s belt buckle.

 

JB slightly tightened his grip on the younger’s neck, “What?” he echoed as his hand moved up to toy with the nipple hiding beneath Youngjae’s unbuttoned shirt, “It makes you hot to know that anyone of your family members could walk in here to see their precious Youngjae pinned against this wall in such an inappropriate position, doesn’t it?” Youngjae’s blush deepened as he bit his bottom lip and shook his head in denial.

 

JB’s hand found his boyfriend’s erection again and he shot him a warning look, “The proof is right here Youngjae,” he said squeezing him, “don’t lie to me.” He loosened his grip on his lover’s neck, let his hand slide to the back of Youngjae’s neck, and pulled him into another kiss.

 

“Are you ready to tell hyung the truth?” he whispered against his boyfriend’s pouty lips. Youngjae nodded and breathily caved in, “It turns me on hyung.” “What does Youngjae?” Jaebum asked. Keeping his knee in place, he put enough space between their upper bodies to remove his own suit jacket and button down, “You need to be more specific.”

 

Youngjae took a deep breath, opened his dark brown eyes, and said, “It turns me on when you treat me roughly, Jaebum-hyung.” JB grabbed a fistful of the younger’s dark hair and pulled his head back to expose his neck, “And?” he asked before he ran his tongue over a protruding vein. 

 

He let his other hand return to massaging Youngjae’s erection through his pants. “And to know that anyone could walk in on us,” Youngjae moaned out when he felt JB’s teeth bite his neck. The younger couldn’t stop both of his hands from cupping the hand that was between his legs, pressing it closer to his unsatisfied hard-on.

 

Jaebum removed his knee from between his boyfriend’s legs, “You must feel terribly constricted in these tight pants, let me relieve some of the pressure,” he said in mock concern. Youngjae attempted to catch his breath while Jaebum kissed his way down his body.

 

He couldn’t stop the loud groan from coming when his boyfriend nipped at his erection through his pants, his head drooped forward at the sensation. JB laughed to himself as he undid his boyfriend’s belt and pants. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of his lover’s pants and boxers and pulled them down. His lips quickly wrapped around Youngjae’s erection and he sucked him deep.

 

“Jaebum-hyung,” the younger moaned out and let his fingers find the elder’s hair again. 

 

Youngjae’s eyes popped open when he heard voices in the distance, “Hyung I hear people,” he warned. JB pulled away long enough to smirk and say, “Then you’d better keep quiet.” Youngjae’s eyes widened and he bit his lip to keep from moaning again when JB’s mouth found his hard-on again. 

 

He leaned back against the wall and clamped a hand over his mouth, the voices got closer. He looked down at his boyfriend’s bobbing head in fear and frustration, how could he not be worried about getting caught?

 

Youngjae harshly bit into knuckles and swallowed another moan as JB sucked him in deeper. His heartbeat tripled and he prayed that whomever was outside his door wouldn’t come in. Well part of him did, the other half of him became excited at the possibility of being caught in such an adult situation. 

 

How would they react to seeing him being sucked off by his older lover…at his sister’s wedding … in his family home? Who would they be more upset at? How would JB react? How would he react?

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his release approaching. His vision blurred as his powerful climax ransacked his senses. JB’s eyes widened in shock at the sudden rush of fluids in his mouth and he had no choice but to swallow. Youngjae’s hands went slack in the elder’s hair and he let out a sigh of relief when he heard the voices finally disappear.

 

Jaebum pulled away and let out a small cough, “Yah, next time warn me before you come Youngjae,” he barked out wiping his mouth. Youngjae’s knees buckled and he slid to the floor, “I’m sorry hyung, but I was afraid of getting caught,” he justified while he adjusted his sweaty shirt over his shoulders.

 

He looked at his annoyed boyfriend and chuckled, “That was your first time swallowing wasn’t it?” he questioned. JB nodded and answered, “It was bitter.” Youngjae laughed harder, “It was like that the first time for me too.” Jaebum closed the distance between them, “Are you laughing at my inexperience Choi Youngjae?” he playfully asked. “Not intentionally,” the younger answered before he kissed his boyfriend with his slightly puffy lips. 

 

Jaebum stood and looked out the window, “I guess we’d better go back out there soon,” he told his boyfriend. Youngjae looked up at Jaebum in worry and asked, “Why? Do you think someone noticed we’re missing?” JB shook his head and looked down at his boyfriend with a smile, “No, noona is cutting the cake and I want some,” he replied. Youngjae rolled his eyes and tiredly rested his head against the wall.


	14. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2Jae

Youngjae poked his head into the bathroom, “JB, I’m heading out,” he quickly said and hastily took his leave. Jaebum’s eyes widened slightly as something caught his attention, he spit out his mouthful of toothpaste foam and quickly yelled out, “Come back here Youngjae,” to his escaping boyfriend.Youngjae mentally cursed and looked down at his hand poised on the door knob that led to the outside world, damn he was so close.

 

The topless JB wiped his mouth clean with a wet cloth while he waited for his boyfriend’s face to reappear. “What’s up hyung?” Youngjae asked nonchalantly trying to play off his nervousness. Jaebum placed a hand on his hip and glared at his boyfriend, “Any particular reason you’re wearing my clothes?” he asked him.

 

The younger’s entire ensemble today came straight out of JB’s side of the closet. Seriously! The kid had on his red plaid button down, his favorite pair of jeans, and even his boots. The only thing that didn’t come out of the closet was the black snapback on Youngjae’s head; that came out of JB’s hat drawer. Youngjae flashed his boyfriend an innocent eye-smile and smoothly answered, “I’m wearing your clothes because they remind me of you.”

 

Jaebum shot his boyfriend a stale look, grabbed the front of his stolen shirt, and tugged the younger closer, “Choi Youngjae, you know I hate when you lie to me,” he scolded pushing his boyfriend’s bottom up against the bathroom counter. Youngjae braced his palms on the counter behind him and leaned back a bit as his boyfriend leaned in closer. “Fine I’m wearing your clothes, because none of my stuff is clean,” Youngjae admitted.

 

Jaebum raised an eyebrow and took a step back to look his boyfriend up and down. He crossed his arms and locked eyes with his pouty lipped boyfriend, “OK if that’s the case then why are you wearing my shoes and hat? Are all of your shoes and hats dirty too?” he questioned, his lustrous voice filled with sarcasm. Youngjae bit his bottom lip (something that secretly drove the elder crazy) and explained his reasoning, “Well I was originally going to wear my own hat and boots but, nothing I had went with this shirt. Your stuff only matches your stuff.” 

 

Jaebum shook his head at his boyfriend’s excuses, “Yah see this is why I tell you to wash your clothes every week,” he told him, his voice laced with annoyance. It took all of Youngjae’s restraint not to roll his eyes as his boyfriend went into full-on nag mode. “There’s a pile of your dirty clothes sitting in the corner of our bedroom because you refuse to wash them. How hard is it to get a few quarters and take all your crap down to the Laundromat and wash everything? I do it. When are you planning to wash your stuff? When you’ve worn all of my clothes too?” the elder cut his rant short when he noticed the teenager had zoned out.

 

Jaebum angrily pinched his boyfriends neck, “Don’t tune me out, Choi Youngjae,” he growled out as he twisted the flesh between his fingers. Youngjae yelped in pain and gently cradled his bruising skin, “Why’d you pinch me Jaebum-hyung?” he whined out. “Because you were ignoring me you little brat,” he accused. “That’s only because we’ve had this conversation before,” Youngjae defended.

 

“So why are you still waiting so long to wash your clothes,” JB asked in exasperation. “Because I’m too lazy to wash every week,” Youngjae said simply. He took a step closer to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his naked torso, “Please don’t be mad at me Jaebum-hyung, I promise I’ll do better. I’ll wash all of my clothes tomorrow and I’ll wash all of your clothes too,” the younger bargained as he hit Jaebum with a pouty aegyo. 

 

Jaebum sighed and gave in to the younger’s cute charm. He lazily threw an arm around Youngjae’s shoulders, “No all of my clothes are clean so you just wash the clothes you have on and…” the elder trailed off as a mischievous smile crept over his face. Youngjae looked up at him curiously, “And what hyung?”

 

JB ran a finger over the visible skin beneath the button down, “You let me fuck you with this shirt and hat on tonight,” he requested with a smirk. This wasn’t Jaebum’s first time seeing Youngjae in his clothes, but it was his first time seeing him in this particular shirt. 

 

He really liked how the slightly oversized plaid shirt partially exposed Youngjae’s sexy collarbones, he wanted to leave bright red hickeys all over that tantalizing revealed portion of the younger’s chest. Youngjae blushed at his boyfriend’s bold request and took a step back, “Why?” he asked. JB grinned down at his boyfriend, “Because there’s something about the way this shirt hangs on you, displaying your sexy neck and clavicles for all to see. I’ve made it my sole mission to make hickeys on your pale skin bright enough to rival the color of this shirt,” he described as pushed Youngjae back against the sink.

 

“Imagine the soft cotton of this shirt rubbing against your hard nipples as I fuck you senseless,” Jaebum huskily said as he palmed his boyfriend’s bottom, “Doesn’t that sound amazing?”

 

He grabbed the back of his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, despite his vulgar words, the kiss was short and sweet. “And what about the hat?” Youngjae breathlessly asked, his eyes fixated on the elder’s pink lips. JB flipped the bill of the snapback as he pulled away, “Oh I just think you look cute in that,” he answered with a shrug.

 

Youngjae found himself lost in his own thoughts as he stared at his half naked boyfriend across the small bathroom. His mind was occupied with the mind blowing sex that was sure to come later this evening, while his eyes feasted on his boyfriend’s perfectly toned body: his pale skin, defined abs, sexy v-cut, and muscular arms.

 

Jaebum smiled at his ogling boyfriend and smugly asked, “Weren’t you leaving? Or did you want me to bend you over this bathroom sink and give you a preview of what’s to come?”

 

That was all the motivation Youngjae needed, he quickly shook his head in the negative. He pushed off the counter and kissed Jaebum, “I have a lot to do today, but I’m looking forward to tonight. I might even keep your boots on too,” he said with a wink. He laughed loudly at his boyfriend’s lusty gaze and made his way toward the exit.


	15. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackbam

Jackson crossed his arms, leaned back against his car, and glared across the high school parking lot; he didn’t like what he was seeing. “Hi Jackson-hyung,” Yugyeom greeted with a vivid smile and a small wave. Jackson waved off his greeting, “Yugyeom who is that?” he asked the younger nodding across the way. Yugyeom, whose hand was poised on the car door handle, looked back over his shoulder, “Oh that’s Hanjoon, he’s a friend of BamBam’s,” he answered and then proceeded to climb into the backseat.

 

Jackson’s eyes narrowed, this Hanjoon kid seemed like he wanted to be more than friends with BamBam. He had his arm slung over BamBam’s shoulders like he was his girlfriend. It annoyed Jackson to see this kid’s face so close to his boyfriend’s. It annoyed him to see BamBam with his arm wrapped so comfortably around this kid’s waist. It annoyed him most to see BamBam laughing so hard with him, like whatever this Hanjoon had said was that funny. 

 

They looked too familiar with each other and Jackson couldn’t stand it. His glare hardened as they drew closer. “Hi Jackson-hyung,” BamBam said with a cheery smile. When the boys were close enough, Jackson reached over and pinched Hanjoon’s hand until he removed it. He grabbed BamBam’s hand and pulled him closer and directed his full glare to his boyfriend’s ‘friend’, “You can leave now,” he dismissed him.

 

The look in Jackson’s eyes scared Hanjoon, that and the elder’s larger size, he bowed politely and scurried off. BamBam stared at his boyfriend in confusion, “Why were you so mean to my friend hyung?” he asked him. Jackson ignored the younger’s question with a roll of his eyes and made his way to the driver’s side of his car. BamBam scratched his head, but shrugged off his confusion and got in the car. 

 

To Yugyeom and BamBam the car ride was normal, they talked and played like always. They didn’t even notice how uncharacteristically silent the D.D. was, they didn’t notice how irritated he was. Even after they’d dropped off Yugyeom at work, BamBam continued to happily yammer on.

 

BamBam finally understood something was up with the elder when his back was forcefully pushed up against the apartment door. He groaned in pain when his back harshly collided with the door knob, “Why’d you push me?” he questioned as he rubbed the sore spot. Jackson ignored his question and his pain, he grabbed the younger’s hands and pinned them to the door above his head. “I don’t like your friend,” he plainly confessed to his boyfriend.

 

BamBam’s brows furrowed in bewilderment, “What?” he asked as he tried to break free of the tight grip on his wrists. Jackson tightened his hold, “He’s too close to you and I don’t like the way you smile at him,” he told him. “Are you talking about Hanjoon?” the younger asked as he gave up his futile struggle. 

 

When Jackson didn’t respond, BamBam studied his expression, searching for an answer. Jackson’s face was absent of any playfulness, it was the most serious he’d ever seen his boyfriend. Jackson lowered his eyes the second he and BamBam made eye contact. “Are you jealous Jackson-hyung?” he asked as he cutely cocked his head to the side. 

 

“Yes,” Jackson curtly admitted before he pulled the younger over his shoulder and carried him into his room. “What are you doing?” BamBam asked as he was dropped onto the bed. Jackson placed his hands on the angry boy’s shoulders, “Showing you who you belong to,” he said with a possessive smile. 

 

He pushed BamBam down on his bed and covered his body with his own. “But I already know who I belong to hyung,” BamBam whined out as he tried to wiggle out from under his jealous boyfriend. Jackson shook his head, “I’m not sure you do,” he disagreed. He roughly pressed his lips to the other’s, “I’m not sure you know who this body belongs to,” he whispered against BamBam’s lips before he kissed him again.

 

Jackson tilted the younger’s head to side and kissed his neck as he busied his hands with unbuttoning BamBam’s uniform shirt. BamBam let out a sound of discomfort when Jackson painfully nipped at his neck. “I think I’m going to have to leave little reminders for you,” the elder declared before he ran his tongue over the rapidly bruising skin.

 

After the Hong Kong native had unbuttoned his boyfriend’s shirt, he pushed both the jacket and shirt open and continued to harshly bite into his boyfriend’s skin. BamBam didn’t quite know how to react at the moment, sure he was used to Jackson’s aggressiveness, but this was on a different level. He’d never dealt with jealous aggressiveness.

 

Jackson had never bitten him before. He would only graze his teeth over his skin or suck it. Now Jackson was biting hard enough to leave instant dark purple bruises. BamBam closed his eyes and whimpered in pain when Jackson nipped the skin above his right nipple. The whimper turned into a moan when Jackson ran his tongue over the burning bite. He never knew he could become aroused from being bitten. 

 

He wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck only to have them pulled away. Jackson paused his descent long enough to look at the Thai boy’s flushed face, “No touching,” he commanded with a smirk and a shake of his head. What turned BamBam on even more was where the elder was biting him. In unusual spots, like right now, Jackson was sinking his teeth into the space along one of his left ribs. It tickled and it hurt, but it was a welcomed pain.

 

Jackson’s big hands held down the younger’s body to keep him from arching up as he nipped into the ticklish flesh at his side. BamBam gasped loudly and lifted against his lover’s restraint. “Oh my God Jackson,” he moaned out. Jackson grinned, “That’s right BamBam, call out Jackson-hyung’s name,” he encouraged before he nipped around the outer edge of his boyfriend’s belly button.

 

The elder undid his boyfriend’s trousers and pulled them and his boxers off. After he left bruises on each of the panting younger’s sharp hipbones, he spread his legs open and attacked his inner thighs. BamBam sat up slightly and covered his legs with trembling hands, “No hyung that area is too sensitive,” he weakly protested. Jackson grabbed one of BamBam’s hands, turned it palm-up, and bit into the flesh of his wrist. 

 

BamBam yelped and drew back both of his hands, “It’s rude to interrupt your hyung BamBam,” he playfully chastised. When he was sure that the younger would keep his hands to himself, Jackson returned to his task of biting angry bruises into BamBam’s soft pale inner thighs. He licked the last swelling bruise and sat up straight. He pulled his shirt over his head before leaned over his boyfriend, and kissed him again.

 

“Do you want me inside you?” he asked him as he pressed his jean covered erection against BamBam’s exposed one. The younger moaned at the sudden rough contact and nodded. Jackson raised his dark brows in faux-confusion, “What?” he asked him as he brought his ear close to the younger’s moist lips, “I can’t hear your head nodding. Say it.”

 

“I want Jackson-hyung to fuck me,” BamBam huskily said, his lips grazing Jackson’s pierced ear. Jackson licked his fingers and rubbed them against his boyfriend’s entrance, “Why me?” he asked as he pushed the tips of two of his fingers inside. 

 

BamBam wrapped his arms around Jackson’s shoulder and arched up off the bed, “Why not Hanjoon?” the elder’s question made him open his eyes. He pressed his lips to Jackson’s in a sweet kiss, “Because I belong to you hyung,” he happily admitted. Jackson smirked down at his boyfriend and shoved his fingers in deeper, “And you’re OK with being mine?” he softly asked him. BamBam nodded his head, “I love Jackson-hyung, not Hanjoon,” he reassured.

 

Jackson let out a loud laugh of approval as he pulled away to rid himself of the rest of his clothes and retrieve a condom. He sat down on the bed and folded his legs pretzel style, he reached over and grabbed BamBam’s wrist, “Come here,” he ordered as he pulled him into his lap. BamBam stood on his knees and slowly lowered himself onto his boyfriend’s throbbing hard-on.

 

He once again secured his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and then wrapped his legs around his waist. Jackson held onto the Thai boy’s bottom firmly and began to lift him up and down. 

 

The actual sex was slow and passionate, unlike the rough foreplay before it. Every time Jackson lifted him up he pulled out all the way to the tip, and then promptly buried his full length back inside. BamBam unraveled his arms and squared his shoulders, bracing his palms on Jackson’s sweaty knees. He rolled his hips forward and quickened their pace. Jackson let his back touch the cool wall behind him as he tightened his gripped and matched BamBam’s new pace. He allowed his hips to go into autopilot so he could study his boyfriend. BamBam’s head was thrown back and his eyes were ,no doubt, closed in pure pleasure. 

 

The younger’s hips were putting in double time, working their hardest to bring their owner closer and closer to his release. It made Jackson feel proud(and somewhat smug) to know that he was the root of his writhing lover’s pleasure. He may have been jealous of Hanjoon’s closeness before, but the truth was that the kid would never be this close to BamBam. He’d never be able to see these kinds of expressions or elicit these kinds of sounds from BamBam. Hanjoon would never hear his name being yelled out by BamBam’s soft voice, followed by passionate declarations of love.

 

BamBam opened his eyes and straightened his back, he placed his hands on Jackson’s shoulders and kissed him with drying lips, “Hyung I think I’m gonna come,” he breathed against the elder’s lips. “Go ahead and come for me then BamBam,” Jackson encouraged, his movements never slowing. BamBam threaded his fingers in Jackson’s sweat soaked hair and moaned out the elder’s name again.

 

He pressed his forehead to Jackson’s and tightly shut his eyes as he came all over their chests. Jackson was climaxing right behind him, he hugged the younger to his chest tightly and let out a deep throaty groan of satisfaction. BamBam slumped forward and rested his cheek against Jackson’s shoulder. After he caught his breath, the younger slipped out of Jackson’s lap and grabbed a towel off the elder’s messy floor.

 

Jackson watched his boyfriend clean off his chest and felt a twinge of guilt when he saw all of the nasty purple bruises all over his boyfriend’s sensitive epidermis. “Sorry about all the bruises, it was a punishment you didn’t deserve,” he apologized as he accepted the towel from the younger. BamBam grinned and shook his head, “No it’s OK Jackson, I kind of liked it. You’ve never bitten me before, it was an exciting experience. But some of them are going to be hard to hide,” he told him. Jackson smirked and threw the towel back onto the floor, “That was kind of the point,” he revealed. 

 

He laughed at BamBam’s shocked face, “I want Hanjoon to understand that you’re taken,” he elaborated as he pushed his dark wet bangs out of his face. “Hyung he already knows about you, I talk about you enough for everyone to know about you,” BamBam cutely whined out and rejoined his lover in the bed. Jackson gave a nonchalant shrug and simply replied with an, “Oh well.” The younger sat back against the cool wall and rubbed the slightly swollen and itchy blotches on his neck and pouted, school was going to be hell tomorrow.


	16. Don't Be Ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markjin + 2Jae

“Where is he?” Mark asked a tired Jaebum. JB silently pointed towards the bedroom in the back. “He’s not throwing up or anything is he?” the elder asked as he entered his friend’s apartment. JB shook his head and joined his half-asleep boyfriend on the couch, “No, he’s just drunk off his ass,” he answered wrapping an arm around Youngjae. “What happened Mark-hyung?” Youngjae asked rubbing his eyes. “He’s sort of pissed off at me,” Mark told his friends. “Why?” the younger pried.

 

Mark sighed and pushed his bangs back, “I made the mistake of telling Jinyoung that my ex is still in love with me.” JB looked at his friend in shock, “The ex-girlfriend from America?” he questioned. “Yes,” Mark nodded. “Your first love?” Youngjae added, his eyes wide as well. Mark sighed and nodded again, “Yea, Jinyoungie thinks I still have feelings for her.”

 

“And do you?” Jaebum asked curiously. Mark glared at his friend, “Of course not,” he firmly answered, “but your best friend didn’t give me the chance to tell him that before he ran off.” Jaebum shrugged and nodded, “Yep jumping to conclusions is Jinyoungie’s special skill.” “Well could you please get Jinyoung-hyung out of our bedroom? I’m really sleepy,” Youngjae requested. Mark nodded and made his way into his friends’ room.

 

Jinyoung was sprawled out over the bed sleeping soundly. His face was red, Mark wasn’t sure if it was from his alcohol consumption or if he’d been crying. He really hoped it was the former. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently shook his boyfriend awake, “Jinyoung-ah, it’s time to go,” he told him softly.

 

“No Jaebum, I’m staying here,” the intoxicated male whined out turning onto his side facing his boyfriend. Mark rolled his eyes, he was slowly becoming annoyed with this entire situation, “Jinyoung wake up,” he demanded a little louder. Jinyoung’s eyes opened and very slowly focused on his irritated boyfriend, “Go away,” he mumbled incoherently.

 

“I can’t,” Mark said grabbing the younger’s carelessly discarded sneakers off the floor. Jinyoung wiped the dripping sweat from his forehead and asked, “Why not?” Mark grabbed the younger’s right foot and slipped his shoe on, “Because you and I have things to talk about,” he answered tying the shoe. The younger lifted up onto his elbows, “What sort of things?” he asked curiously, apparently drunkenness causes lapses in memory too.

 

“Very important things Jinyoung,” Mark dryly told him as he pulled the younger’s left foot into his lap to tie his shoe. Jinyoung clumsily crawled toward his boyfriend, a goofy smile plastered on his face, “Wouldn’t you rather do something X-rated instead?” he asked in his ear as one of his hands escaped between the elder’s legs.

 

“Nope,” Mark flat-out denied grabbing the roaming hand. He stood and tugged the drunk boy from the bed, “Come on.” “Wait Mark-hyung, you’re walking too fast,” Jinyoung whined stumbling behind the elder out of the bedroom. “Yay! Free bed!” Youngjae cheered with a big smile. He hopped up from the couch and ran into the bedroom.

 

Jaebum shook his head and followed his friends to the door, “Good luck Mark-hyung,” he told the elder with a reassuring smile. “Thanks,” Mark told him before he dragged his boyfriend out of the apartment. “GOODBYE JAEBUMIE! SARANGHAE,” Jinyoung called out loudly, no doubt waking a few neighbors. Jaebum ducked his head back inside before any of them came out to complain.

 

After the struggle to get the flailing Jinyoung into his car, Mark was more than grateful when he had fallen asleep. He was beyond done with this entire night, he wished his ex-girlfriend had never confessed to him. It was very selfish of her to think that he would drop everything and take her back. Finally arriving at his apartment, he tried to wake the younger up, only to realize that he’d completely passed out for the night.

 

Mark let out a low agitated whimper and lightly banged his forehead against the steering wheel. He managed to get the younger up to his room, with Jackson’s help of course. “I guess we’ll have to talk in the morning,” Mark muttered shaking his head at his snoring boyfriend.

<>

Jinyoung groaned and opened his bloodshot eyes as the morning rays shined in his face. He slowly sat up and let his vision come into focus. He found himself staring at an annoyed and tired looking Mark. The elder was leaning against the wall literally glaring at him, “Have a nice sleep?” he asked him. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and then furrowed his dark brows, yesterday’s confrontation assaulting his memory, “I’m not talking to you,” he said angrily.

 

“Jinyoung, you have no reason to be angry with me,” Mark said as he pushed off the wall and sat down at the foot of his bed. The younger’s eyes widened in disbelief, “Did you forget about last night?” he asked. “The part where you got drunk and ruined everyone’s night?” Mark snapped, “No I remember that.” Jinyoung crossed his arms and glared back at his boyfriend, “I only got drunk because you told me you still have feelings for your ex-girlfriend,” he accused.

 

Mark let out a groan of frustration, “I never said that,” he denied. “Yes you did,” the younger growled back pointing a finger at him. “OK, tell me exactly what I said,” Mark challenged crossing his arms. “Gladly, you said…” Jinyoung stopped right there, drawing a complete blank. He closed his eyes and thought hard but still came up with nothing. “I don’t remember,” he softly admitted.

 

“That’s because there’s nothing to remember. After I told you that she was still in love with me you asked me if I still had feelings for her, but you didn’t wait for my answer,” the elder told him. “That’s because you were taking too long to answer, so I just assumed that meant yes,” Jinyoung quickly defended. Mark scooted closer to his boyfriend, “Exactly. You assumed that I still had feelings for my ex-girlfriend. You have a thing for jumping to conclusions man,” he told him with a slight wrinkle of his dark brows.

 

“Well if you don’t have feelings for her, why did it take you so long to answer?” Jinyoung questioned, his brown eyes still holding an accusatory glare. Mark leaned back on the bed and rested his weight on his elbow, “Because I was honestly shocked that you even asked me that,” he said. “Why?” the confused younger asked, “It was a legitimate question to ask.”

 

Mark crawled across his bed and made himself comfortable in the space between his boyfriend and the wall. “Have I ever given you reason to doubt me before?” he seriously asked as he rested his forearms on his raised knees. Jinyoung shook his head, “No.”

 

Mark nodded, “Have I ever been unclear about my feelings for you? Do I not tell you I love you every day?” he questioned looking at his boyfriend. Jinyoung softly answered, “No and yes,” respectively. “So why would you think I still love her?” the elder asked. Jinyoung let his gaze drop to his fidgeting hands in his lap.

 

Mark reached out and lifted his boyfriend’s fallen head, “Did you think I was lying to you this whole time?” he asked, his eyes searching for answers in his boyfriend’s. Jinyoung tore his gaze away, “No,” he said. “So what is it?” the elder pried, “I understand her confession made you uncomfortable, but it shouldn’t have made you question my feelings.”

 

“It’s because she’s a woman, Mark-hyung,” Jinyoung blurted out. It was Mark’s turn to be confused, “What does that have to do with anything?” he asked. “It has to do with everything, she can give you things I can’t,” the younger said. “Like what? Children?” Mark asked him. Jinyoung nodded.

 

“Jinyoung, her being a woman is a dumb reason to doubt my feelings for you,” Mark bluntly stated, “I didn’t love her for being a girl, just like I don’t love you for being a boy. I loved her for who she was, just like I love you for who you are; gender played absolutely no part in those decisions.” “So you’re saying you’re only mentally attracted to me?” the younger concluded.

 

“OK that’s a stupid question too. Of course I’m physically attracted to you, have you seen you?” Mark asked incredulously, “My point is that I don’t get hung up on gender when I make the decision to be in a relationship with someone.” 

 

Jinyoung nodded, “So basically, I’m being ridiculous?” it was really a question for himself. “Pretty much,” Mark answered anyway. Jinyoung sighed, “I’m sorry Mark,” he finally said. Mark chuckled and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, “You should be, I got absolutely no sleep because of you. Drunk Jinyoung does not like to share, you kept pushing me out the bed,” he told him. Jinyoung laughed, “Oh man I am so sorry, how can I make it up to you?” he asked, he wanted to make things better. “You can treat me to some good make-up sex,” the elder requested with a sexy smirk. 

 

Jinyoung’s happy smile turned into a lusty one as he fitted himself between Mark’s legs. “I think that’s good compensation,” he agreed. “Oh no,” Mark said pushing the younger onto his back, “You’re bottoming today, I need to teach you to never doubt me again.” Jinyoung pulled his boyfriend down into a kiss, “Then teach away,” he said against his lips.


	17. Midnight Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2Jae

Jaebum honestly had no idea how an innocent trip to the kitchen for a midnight snack had turned into a full blown make-out session, but he wasn’t about to stop Youngjae’s lips from kissing his neck or his hands from fisting in his hair.

 

He pushed the younger back against the counter and captured his lips in another hungry kiss, GOD he loved his lips. Youngjae moaned into the kiss, the black grapes long forgotten in the bowl behind him. Just as Jaebum was running his tongue up his boyfriend’s neck, one of his hands bumped into the glass of ice water beside them making it splash a little. He pulled away and briefly gave the water his complete attention. 

 

“Jaebum-hyung, why’d you stop?” Youngjae asked through a pout, his neck still tingling from where the elder’s tongue once was. JB shrugged, “Just thought of something fun we could try,” he told him through a mischievous smile. Youngjae stared in confusion as JB lifted him up onto the kitchen counter. “What are you planning hyung?” he asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes. Jaebum grinned and lightly kissed his boyfriend, “I just want to play a fun and sexy game with you Youngjae-ah,” he said innocently as he unbuttoned the younger’s pajama top.

 

“Fun and sexy game?” Youngjae asked raising a brow. He was still highly suspicious of what JB was planning, he knew his boyfriend was a bit of a sexual deviant (not that he was complaining). JB nodded and reached his slender fingers into the glass to retrieve a chunk of ice. “No matter what, you have to keep this piece of ice clenched between those beautiful teeth of yours,” he explained holding the dripping frozen water up for the younger to see.

 

“That sounds easy right?” he added, his innocent smile still set in place. Youngjae was still a bit confused, he knew there was more to this little game, but he nodded his agreement nonetheless. Jaebum pressed the ice cube against his boyfriend’s lips and watched with approval as he held it securely between his top and bottom rows of perfect teeth. 

 

“Oh and one more thing,” Jaebum quickly added. ‘I knew it,’ Youngjae thought bitterly. JB reached into the glass for another ice cube, “If you drop the ice or eat it, you go to bed with blue balls as punishment for losing.” Youngjae tried to protest, but the ice cube began to slip and one look at JB’s playful smirk let him know that he was not joking about the punishment.

 

Jaebum held his new ice cube between his own lips and teeth and moved closer to his boyfriend. He grabbed a handful of Youngjae’s dark hair and titled his head back exposing his pale neck. JB experimentally pressed the cold ice to his neck and was satisfied when his boyfriend shuttered. He ran the ice cube over Youngjae’s Adam’s apple in circles, first small ones and then big ones. Youngjae’s eyes squeezed shut and his short fingernails dug into the granite countertop. He felt his entire neck tingle as small goose bumps formed. His thighs hugged Jaebum’s hips, pulling him closer. This was the most stimulating game he’d ever played in his life. He made sure his teeth held firmly onto the ice, he wanted this game to continue. 

 

JB released his boyfriend’s hair as he made the ice zigzag across Youngjae’s protruding collar bones, earning a slight jerk and a throaty groan. He took his time spelling out his full name across his boyfriend’s chest, marking his territory in invisible ink. He pulled back and licked his cool lips, his first chunk of ice completely melted against Youngjae’s heated flesh. He grabbed another piece of ice, this one bigger. Youngjae watched his boyfriend through glazed eyes, his own ice chunk melting slowly and dripping down his chin.

 

JB dragged his boyfriend’s bottom towards the edge of the counter so he could have better access to his abdomen. Youngjae leaned back and let out a strangled moan as his boyfriend’s new ice cube found his right nipple. JB swirled the ice cube around the hardening nub and watched the skin surrounding it raise before he moved to his boyfriend’s left nipple. Youngjae moaned again and let his head fall back against a cabinet. Jaebum’s lips curled around the ice in a grin as he glanced up to check on his boyfriend. He noted that Youngjae still firmly held the ice between his trembling, no doubt, frozen lips. He also noted that the ice cube had greatly decreased in size, probably because of his boyfriend’s heavy breathing. 

 

Jaebum returned his attention to his boyfriend’s tummy, where he drew different sized hearts in random spots. Youngjae’s hands tightly gripped the edge of the counter as Jaebum’s ice cube poked into his bellybutton, he let out another moan and tried to back away. JB’s hands firmly grasped his boyfriend’s hips to stop him, “You can’t run away Youngjae,” he said shaking his head in disapproval, his second ice chunk plugging his boyfriend’s bellybutton. 

 

Before he could secure another piece, he saw that the one Youngjae was responsible for had melted. He smiled at his boyfriend, “Good job Youngjae-ah,” he praised, “You did well.” He gripped the nape of his boyfriend’s neck with his cold fingers and pressed his own frozen lips to Youngjae’s in a congratulatory kiss. Youngjae honestly had no idea the ice had melted because his lips were numb, but he was happy he won the game. 

 

“Are you ready for your reward?” the elder asked, his lips buzzing as they thawed against his boyfriend’s. Youngjae nodded, “As long as I don’t have to hold anymore ice, I can’t feel my teeth,” he revealed with a triumphant eye smile while clicking his teeth together. 

 

He was excited to see what else his boyfriend had in store. JB laughed at that before he kissed his boyfriend again. The blood rushing to revive Youngjae’s hypothermic lips had made them turn a cherry red color, which attracted Jaebum to them more than usual. “Just sit back and enjoy,” the elder instructed as he placed a kiss to his boyfriend’s chest, his nimble fingers untying the drawstring of Youngjae’s pajama bottoms. Jaebum discarded his boyfriend’s bottoms and boxers and eyed his solid erection, ‘I have plans for you my friend,’ he mentally informed.

 

He retrieved yet another ice cube, making sure it was small enough to lay flat against his tongue. “Hyung what are you doing?” Youngjae asked straightening his back, “I thought we were done with the ice?” ‘Nope,’ JB thought as he wrapped his mouth around his boyfriend’s manhood. Youngjae released a loud and sharp gasp into the atmosphere, JB had that shard of ice pressed directly against his heated shafted. His fingers quickly found the elder’s hair as his senses were assaulted with pleasure. 

 

The combination of Jaebum’s hot mouth with the cold ice cube literally had Youngjae seeing stars, he mentally praised his boyfriend on his creativity. He pushed Jaebum’s willing mouth further down his shaft, he needed to feel more of this mind numbing sensation. 

 

JB shook his boyfriend’s hands away and stood upright, his jaw starting to cramp. “Did you like that?” he asked as his lips once again found Youngjae’s, he seriously couldn’t get enough of them tonight. The younger weakly nodded, he wasn’t sure if he could speak right now. “Good then you’ll love this,” Jaebum happily told him as he wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s manhood. Youngjae’s eyes popped open and a loud hiss escaped his throat, when had JB grabbed that piece of ice? JB rubbed his nose against Youngjae’s and huskily asked, “How does that feel Youngjae-ah?”

 

Youngjae wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and groaned loudly as the elder massaged the ice cube into his erection, his bottom slightly rising off of the counter. “Answer me properly Youngjae,” Jaebum softly ordered as he slowed his hand just a bit, the melting ice was sliding in his palm. “It feels amazing Jaebum-hyung, I think I’m gonna come,” he whimpered out in pleasure. Jaebum tightened his grip and roughly jerked his boyfriend into completion, his seed spilling over his fingers. 

 

Youngjae let out a loud exhale of satisfaction as his body went slack. His arms fell from his boyfriend’s shoulders and his head rested against the cabinet behind him. 

 

“That was mind-blowing-ly amazing,” the younger complimented as he caught his breath, he watched through hooded eyes as JB cleaned his hands on one of the dish towels. JB grinned at his boyfriend as he pulled a condom from one of the kitchen drawers, “Oh we’re not finished yet.” Youngjae raised a curious brow at his boyfriend, “So you just keep condoms in the kitchen?” he questioned. JB shrugged as he ripped it open, “I keep condoms in all the rooms,” he informed, “Never know when or where I’ll get the sudden urge to fuck you.” It brought Youngjae’s manhood back to life to hear his boyfriend admit that with such a serious face.

 

JB pulled Youngjae’s bottom off the counter and slowly impaled him on his pulsating erection. “Amazing,” Youngjae groaned out in pleasure, letting his head fall back as his insides were filled. He securely hooked his ankles behind JB’s back and used the edge of the counter as purchase as the elder slowly began to screw him where he stood. 

 

Jaebum grunted and tightened his grip on the younger’s bottom as his hips surged forward, “You are unbelievably tight Youngjae,” he grunted, his own eyes sliding shut momentarily. He planted his feet firmly and quickened his pace. Youngjae moaned as his boyfriend plowed into him, his grip tightening on the counter so he wouldn’t fall and hurt himself. 

 

At this height and angle JB was hitting depths he’d never reached before, the elder wondered why they’d never done this position before. Youngjae had never been lifted and fucked before, it was an amazing experience and one his burning arms were not prepared for. His bottom bumped into the counter as his arms buckled and gave out. Since Youngjae’s ankles were still linked behind him, JB was yanked forward when his boyfriend’s arms turned to jelly. He let out a throaty groan as the force pushed him deeper inside his boyfriend and rested his head on the sweating teenager’s shoulder.

 

“You need to work out more,” JB laughed out with and planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s collarbone. He unhooked Youngjae’s legs and took a step back to catch his breath. “Hey I wasn’t expecting to be picked up off the counter like that,” Youngjae fired back slowly climbing off the counter, on shaky legs he turned his back to JB. He bent over the counter and looked back at him, “C’mon Jaebum-hyung. We’re not done yet are we?” his tone was innocent, but his eyes clearly said, “Fuck me.”

 

JB smirked and pressed himself up against Youngjae’s back, “Of course not,” he said hotly into his ear. Youngjae let his forehead meet the cool countertop as he welcomed the rough penetration. The second he was fully inside, Jaebum immediately began quick pace and was pleased when Youngjae excitedly matched it. His fingers found the younger’s dark hair again as he tugged his head back and pounded him deeper into their stationary kitchen counter. 

 

“How does it feel Youngjae-ah?” Jaebum asked against his boyfriend’s shoulder, “To be fucked so hard against our kitchen counter?” His perfect teeth nipped at the closest section of skin, “Answer me,” he commanded as he tightened his grip on Youngjae’s hair. “I love it,” Youngjae loudly admitted, his hips still putting in overtime to keep up with his boyfriend’s powerful thrusts, “I love being bent over the counter as Jaebum-hyung fucks me.” Jaebum let out a husky laugh, “Such foul language from such pretty mouth,” he taunted as his hand found Youngjae’s hip again. 

 

He felt his boyfriend’s ring of muscles tightly constrict around him in the most delicious warning ever, “You’re about to come?” he asked Youngjae. Youngjae weakly nodded. He continued to thrust backwards, he wanted to keep the friction going until the very end. He furrowed his dark brows over his closed eyes and mumbled out, “I’m coming,” before he splattered the bottom cabinets with his second load. JB moaned out his boyfriend’s name as he too reached his climax. He let the full weight of his upper body rest on Youngjae’s as they both caught their breath. 

 

“That was incredible,” he said and kissed his boyfriend’s sweaty flushed cheek. Youngjae nodded his agreement, “But the next time we play the ice cube game, you’re going to be the one holding the ice cube and I want you to be blindfolded.” Jaebum raised a brow and grinned at his boyfriend’s statement, “That sounds like an excellent idea,” he conceded with a nod. Youngjae laughed as the two of them stood up straight, “I thought you’d like that.”


	18. Going Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markjin

Jinyoung pressed his chin into Mark’s chest and looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “Mark-hyung are you awake yet?” he asked, one of his hands pushed its way under the elder’s shirt and began to stroke his stomach. Mark stretched his arms above his head and cracked an eye open, “Somewhat,” he groggily answered and lazily draped one of his arms around Jinyoung’s shoulders. “How about now?” Jinyoung asked through an innocent eye-smile as his hand slid down his boyfriend’s body into his loose sweats.

 

Mark’s eyes widened when he felt the younger’s fingers wrap around his length. “What are you doing Jinyoung-ah?” he asked eyeing his smiling boyfriend. Jinyoung rolled over on top of his boyfriend, “Hyung we’ve only got four more hours until my stupid roommate returns, we need to take advantage of my empty apartment while we still can,” he said pressing his forehead to Mark’s, his hands sliding beneath the elder’s shirt again.

 

Mark watched his horny boyfriend straighten his back, “But we’ve been ‘taking advantage’ since Thursday. I’m surprised you’re not hoarse with all the yelling you’ve been doing,” he pointed out, his hands running up and down the younger’s milky thighs. “Are you saying you can’t handle my active sex drive Mark-hyung?” Jinyoung taunted with a sweet smile, his dark fringe covering his right eye.

 

Mark grabbed his boyfriend by the waist and flipped him onto his back, covering his body with his own. “That’s not what I’m saying,” he said. He lovingly pushed the younger’s bangs back with a smile. Jinyoung curled his fingers around the other’s wrist and asked, “Then what are you saying?” “I’m saying that I don’t want to hear you complaining about being sore when it comes time for you to get up for that 8AM tomorrow,” Mark told him as he ground himself against the younger. Jinyoung’s fingers found his boyfriend’s hair, “Fair enough,” he said and pulled him down into their first good morning kiss.

 

Mark’s hands cupped his boyfriend’s face and he deepened the kiss.

 

He’d decided that he was going to take his time this morning, give the scratches from last night time to heal. Mark pulled away long enough to discard his boyfriend’s t-shirt, tossing it onto the floor. His mouth found Jinyoung’s again in another sweet kiss. He kissed his way down his boyfriend’s neck, letting his teeth lightly graze a protruding vein. 

 

He was going to do his best to abstain from biting his boyfriend this morning, the younger had enough red and purple blotches coloring his pale skin to make someone believe he’d been severely abused. And Mark’s own neck and chest were littered with passionate love bites, his wrists bruised from being held down as Jinyoung pounded into him the night before.

 

Mark ran his tongue along Jinyoung’s Adam’s apple, lapping at one of the more serious hickeys he’d left him the night before…or maybe yesterday afternoon. Sometimes he felt bad for leaving so many harsh blemishes on the younger’s ivory skin, but then he’d remember how Jinyoung would always groan and demand more. They really had a kink for marking each other, but not this morning. No, this morning would be nothing but soft kisses, languid tongue caresses, and slow grinding. 

 

They rarely slowed things down, favoring the heated-passionate-borderline-animalistic sex that came naturally to them. Jinyoung groaned when Mark sucked his nipple, his fingers tangling in the elder’s hair pulling him closer. Mark grinned and ran his tongue over another hickey that was located right above the younger’s nipple.

 

“Hyung why do you keep licking my hickeys?” Jinyoung complained. Mark looked up at his boyfriend and asked, “You don’t like it?” Jinyoung shook his head, “That’s not it, you’re just giving me goose-bumps,” he revealed. Mark examined his boyfriend’s flesh for a moment, and sure enough he saw the small raised bumps. He decided that he liked giving his boyfriend goose-bumps, because they made him shudder, so he continued to alternate between licking bruises and kissing undisturbed flesh.

 

He busied his hands with pulling off Jinyoung’s shorts while he kissed the space beneath his boyfriend’s bellybutton, lightly tracing his sexy happy trail with his tongue. He let the younger rest his thighs on his shoulders as he ran his tongue up the base of his shaft. “Mark-hyung, put your mouth on me properly,” Jinyoung demanded, his fingers massaging the elder’s scalp.

 

Mark grinned and complied. He sucked his boyfriend in as deep as he could, taking care to grip his thighs to make sure he didn’t squirm too much. Now he would admit that he wasn’t the best at giving head(it was something he was working on), but he always did the best he could and Jinyoung never complained.

 

“Suck the tip hyung, and then slowly take me in deeper,” the panting younger instructed, his fingers tightening in Mark’s hair and his thighs beginning to quake ever-so-slightly. Mark did as he was asked, sucking the tip of Jinyoung’s manhood like a lollipop and then slowly taking the length back down. Each time he repeated, he took his boyfriend in deeper. He was determined to work past his gag reflex and deep throat him, even only if it was just this once. He closed his eyes and concentrated, using Jinyoung’s heavy breathing and gentle hair tugging as encouragement.

 

Jinyoung’s sharp gasp and sudden back arch let Mark know he’d succeeded in his mission, that and the fine pubic hairs tickling his nose. “Oh my God Mark-hyung,” the younger moaned out squeezing his eyes shut. The accomplished elder decided to take it one step further: using some excess saliva, he coated his fingers and pressed them to his boyfriend’s entrance. Jinyoung’s fingers released his boyfriend’s silky hair in favor of gripping the pillow beneath his head, the sensation of his first ever deep throat mixed with his boyfriend’s actively probing fingers was making him crazy. 

 

How was Mark able to hold him so deep for so long?

 

He finally exhaled when he felt the tight heat of his boyfriend’s windpipe slowly withdraw, though the fingers inside him continued to dance freely. Mark kissed the tip of his boyfriend’s member before kissing his way up Jinyoung’s body. The younger couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck kissing him deeply, his hips grinding against Mark’s fingers. “When did you learn how to do that?” he breathlessly asked against his lips.

 

Mark grinned proudly, “Just now,” he smoothly answered as he added another finger inside his boyfriend, “Did you like it?” Jinyoung furrowed his brows and nodded before pulling him into another kiss. “Mark-hyung I want you to fuck me now,” the younger requested rubbing himself against Mark through his sweatpants, he needed to feel his boyfriend inside him. “You do?” Mark softly asked between kisses to his boyfriend’s collarbone. Jinyoung nodded and gripped the hem of his boyfriend’s t-shirt pulling it over his head.

 

“OK let me just grab a condom,” Mark said pulling back and extracting his fingers. “No, no condom,” Jinyoung said pulling Mark back down on top of him, “I want to do it without one.” Mark pressed his forehead against Jinyoung’s and cast concerned eyes down at him, “Are you sure?” he asked hesitantly. Jinyoung nodded again, “Besides I think we’re all out of condoms anyway,” he added nuzzling the elder’s neck. He smoothed down Mark’s hair and kissed him again, “Just go slow,” he told him.

 

Mark nodded, that was his plan all along anyway.

 

After quickly discarding his sweats, Mark spit into his hand and rubbed it into his member. Jinyoung scrunched up his face in pure disgust, “Was that really necessary?” he complained. “Hey we need some sort of lubrication,” Mark defended. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “Then why didn’t we just use lube?” he asked in a matter-of-fact tone. Mark gave him a blank stare, “I didn’t think about that,” he flatly admitted. Jinyoung laughed at his boyfriend, “Wow,” he said shaking his head.

 

Mark ignored his boyfriend’s chuckling and pushed his way inside. Jinyoung’s back arched as he slowly took his boyfriend in inch-by-inch. It was their first time going unprotected; the feeling was different, not better or worse, just different.

 

Mark covered his boyfriend’s body with his own, fully intending to stay in missionary position. Jinyoung wrapped one leg around his boyfriend’s rolling hips and let the other stay propped on the bed. “How’s that feel?” Mark asked him, his pace speeding up just a tad. “Amazing,” Jinyoung grunted out. Mark rested his weight on his elbows and let his fingers find Jinyoung’s sweaty hair. Even though the pace was sluggish, Mark made sure he pushed in as deep as he could...as hard as he could.

 

It felt good to be able to just take his time, it was like taking the scenic route on a long walk and Jinyoung’s face was his view. It wasn’t like Mark had never seen his boyfriend’s face contorted with pleasure before, but he usually didn’t get to see it so clearly. And what a masterpiece it was. Jinyoung’s dark brows were furrowed over his tightly closed eyes, little crow’s feet peaked from their corners. 

 

The younger’s skin was flushed and glowed with a light sheen of sweat, the tips of his big ears were bright red. Jinyoung’s raspberry colored lips moistened as his pink tongue darted across them, his teeth gnawed at his bottom lip occasionally.

 

Jinyoung’s eyes opened, “Hyung, I want to ride you,” he told his boyfriend. Mark forgot how quickly the younger got bored with one position. He latched onto his boyfriend’s hips and flipped them over. Jinyoung braced his hands on his boyfriend’s stomach and rolled his hips forward. Mark let one of his hands grip his boyfriend’s thigh and let the other rest on his tummy. Jinyoung felt his release nearing, he grabbed Mark’s hands and laced their fingers together, “Hyung, I’m gonna come,” he told him. “Me too Jinyoungie,” Mark grunted, his own hips pushing up to meet his boyfriend’s final thrusts.

 

Mark shut his eyes and for the first time in his entire life, he came inside of someone. Jinyoung’s head fell forward, “I can feel you coming inside me,” he groaned as he too found release. He fell forward onto his boyfriend’s chest, resting his sweaty face on Mark’s shoulder.

 

Mark wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and pulled out of him, “I guess we should take a shower now,” he suggested stroking his boyfriend’s soaked hair. Jinyoung shook his head, “Can’t we take a nap first?” he pleaded, he wanted nothing more than to snuggle with his boyfriend right now. Mark chuckled and pushed his boyfriend off of him, “Fine, you can stay here, but I’m going to take a shower,” he told him getting up. Jinyoung stayed in his bed, but soon found he missed the warmth of the Mark’s body beside his. He grumbled to himself and followed his boyfriend into the bathroom.


	19. Tell Me What to Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom Centric

“Thanks for coming with us to pick out Mark and Youngjae’s birthday presents Yugyeomie,” Jinyoung told his youngest dongsaeng as he bit into a pizza slice. “No problem hyung, besides I had to make sure you guys didn’t pick out anything ugly,” Yugyeom said with a smile as he reached for a slice of pizza as well. “Yah, we have good taste you little punk,” JB defended shaking his fist at the younger.

 

Yugyeom laughed at his hyung, “OK Jaebum-halbe, you don’t have to wave your fist at me. I’m sorry,” he playfully apologized smoothing his bangs down. “Ah that’s better,” JB said in his grandpa voice, he gave the younger a wide smile and ruffled his hair.

 

Jinyoung looked up from his task of picking hidden onions off of his pizza slice, “Well I’m just happy you came, we have to make sure we spend as much time with our precious maknae before he outgrows us,” Jinyoung said through an eye-smile. “That would never happen, I need you guys,” Yugyeom assured, he let Jinyoung wipe some pizza sauce from his cheek as proof.

 

“If that’s the case then are you going to tell us the real reason you came with us?” Jaebum asked taking a sip of his water. Yugyeom swallowed a particularly large piece of crust. “What are you talking about hyung?” he asked nervously, “I already told you, to make sure you and Jinyoung-hyung didn’t buy terrible gifts.” “Oh please Yugyeom, we can tell when something’s bothering you, you’re like a big open book,” JB snorted, he leaned back in his chair, crossed his legs, and waited. Jinyoung nodded in agreement, “We were waiting for you to just come out and say what’s bothering you, but it looks like JB became impatient,” he said nudging his friend with his elbow still looking at the maknae. 

 

Yugyeom apprehensively looked between his expectant hyungs, he forgot how perceptive they were. He dropped his soiled napkin on the table and sighed, “OK I do have a problem,” he admitted with a drop of his head. Jinyoung nodded and grabbed another slice, “What is it?” he asked never taking his attention off his dongsaeng.

 

Yugyeom blushed and quickly said, “I need you to explain how a person has sex.” “What?” both of his hyungs asked taken aback, looks of confusion and bewilderment flashing across their faces. Yugyeom sighed, “Suyoung and I have decided to move our relationship to the next step and since I’ve never had sex before I need you to tell me what to do,” he said lowering his eyes in embarrassment, he couldn’t believe he was doing this.

 

“Um shouldn’t you have taken a class on this?” Jinyoung asked feeling somewhat uncomfortable, he didn’t want to think about his innocent baby having sex. Yugyeom nodded, “I took sex education, but they used technical terms the whole course and really only talked about what sex could lead to. They never actually talked about the act of sex, you know like what you do to actually have it and what makes it feel good…or not good, I don’t know,” he felt like he wasn’t explaining himself properly, “I just didn’t quite grasp what I’m supposed to do.” 

 

JB leaned in closer to his dongsaeng, “If you seriously want to know, then this is what you do,” he said throwing an arm around his shoulders, “Get a condom, put it on, and then put your penis in her vagina. You thrust in and out until you both climax, repeat if you’re still not satisfied.”

 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh at Jaebum’s instructions, he’d never heard sex explained so bluntly before, “Wow that was very concise Jaebum.” Yugyeom’s blush had deepened at the mention of condoms and genitals, “That’s it?” he asked in confusion, “I thought there was more to it.” “There is, that’s just the basics of it,” Jaebum said with a shrug.

 

Yugyeom looked at the elder with curious innocent eyes, “OK, so what else is there?” he queried. JB shrugged again, “Foreplay, I guess.” “Like kissing?” the younger softly asked. Jinyoung nodded, “Yes…among other things,” he answered. “Other things like what Jinyoung-hyung?” Yugyeom questioned. “I really can’t explain it,” Jinyoung admitted shaking his head, “Foreplay, as well as sex, is different for every couple.”

 

It was Jaebum’s turn to nod, “Yea, like I really like when Youngjae bites my bottom lip when we kiss, that always gets me going,” he revealed. Now Yugyeom was even more confused, “Lip biting?” he asked scratching his head. “Biting in general is good foreplay,” Jinyoung added with a shrug. “You like that kind of thing too Jinyoung-hyung?” Yugyeom asked in awe, he had no idea people liked stuff like that. Jinyoung nodded, “I love it,” he easily admitted with a shrug.

 

“I’m not sure Suyoung would enjoy me biting her,” the maknae said shaking his head, “but I can give it a try.” “Look Yugyeom-ah, you don’t have to like what we like,” Jaebum said, “Some people don’t like biting, they may prefer kissing or licking or sucking or fing--.” “OK Jaebum, I think he understands. Stop, you’re going to make his face explode,” Jinyoung warned covering his best friend’s mouth. True enough, poor Yugyeom’s face was as red as a tomato, his eyes wide. 

 

Jaebum shrugged, “I was just trying to explain that there are different things people like. Youngjae really likes dirty talk and he also likes when I push him up against walls and he really, really likes when I pull his hair. Oh and I do this one thing with my tongue--,” he was once again cut off by Jinyoung’s hand over his mouth. 

 

“Seriously JB your oversharing is overwhelming the poor kid,” Jinyoung said shaking his head. JB’s eyes panned over to his dongsaeng. A wide variety of emotions passed over Yugyeom’s face: embarrassment, curiosity, bewilderment, but mostly fear. Was he supposed to try all of that for his and Suyoung’s first time?

 

Jinyoung placed a reassuring hand on the younger’s shoulder, “Look Yugyeom-ah you don’t need to worry so much about all those different types of foreplay. It’s you guys’ first time, just stick to kissing OK,” he advised. Yugyeom nodded, “You think she’ll be OK with just kissing?” he asked as an afterthought. “Yes trust me, just get through your first time before you start thinking about expanding from there,” Jinyoung told him. Jaebum nodded, “Yea, you’ll have plenty of time to explore to find out what you like and don’t like,” he added. “Thanks you guys, I feel a little bit better about this,” Yugyeom told them with an awkward smile. 

 

“Good,” JB said patting his shoulder, “Now do you need help buying condoms? Do you know what kind to get? Do you know what size you are?” Yugyeom’s face instantly reddened again and he covered it with his hands, “Oh my God.” He literally COULD NOT deal with this conversation. “What? I’m just trying to make sure we don’t have any more giant maknaes running around,” JB defended with a shrug, “We could go get some for you after we finish up here.” 

 

The thought of going condom shopping with his hyungs was making Yugyeom feel a mixture of sickness and embarrassment, “Jaebum-hyung please stop,” he desperately whined, his face had never been so red. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and then shook his head, “Why are you messing with him?” he asked his friend. “Because I like watching his face turn into a cherry tomato, it's really funny. Look he may actually spontaneously combust,” Jaebum laughed out while pointing at his malfunctioning dongsaeng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE NEVER TYPED THE WORD 'FOREPLAY' SO MANY TIMES IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Not Angry, Just Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2Jae

Youngjae stealthily stared over his menu at the couple in the distance. He knew them both, the one on the left was Namseok-hyung and on the right was his Jaebum. Youngjae had followed Jaebum here and was angry to see him meeting up with Namseok. He knew he should be shocked too, but the truth was that Jaebum had been spending all of his time with Namseok for the past 3 weeks. Every time Youngjae looked up Jaebum was running out of their apartment saying that he was heading out to meet up with Namseok. He never bothered to invite Youngjae or even properly introduce them. 

 

Youngjae met Namseok once and it was at his birthday party last year. They’d had a brief conversation, but Namseok was intoxicated the whole time so Youngjae felt it didn’t count as a first meeting. He didn’t remember too much about Namseok, but he did remember how attractive he was. Youngjae always considered himself a perfect 10, but then he met Namseok and saw what a real 10 looked like. Namseok had bronze-colored hair, his eyes were dark, almost onyx, he had a pointed nose, blemish-free alabaster skin, and enviable high cheek bones; he was such a pretty boy. 

 

Namseok and Jaebum made a perfect 20 together, he looked like someone Jaebum was supposed to be with and that made Youngjae angry. It made him angry that someone else looked better with his own boyfriend than he did. It made Youngjae upset that his boyfriend would rather spend his free time with someone else, especially since that someone else was more attractive than he was. It made Youngjae even angrier that JB would rather spend all his free time with someone so attractive without him. 

 

He wasn’t jealous, just angry. He knew JB loved him, but obviously Namseok provided something that he could not and Youngjae was determined to find out exactly what was so spectacular about Namseok…besides his stupid model-face.

 

He quickly ducked behind his menu when he saw Namseok turn and scan the restaurant. He breathed out slowly and prayed that he wasn’t spotted, he wasn’t sure if Namseok remembered what he looked like but he didn’t want to chance being caught. He counted to 30 and peeked over his menu again, he quickly ducked again when he saw Jaebum glance in his direction. Crap, had he been seen? He briefly peered over his menu again and saw the two talking, their backs once again turned to Youngjae. He breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn’t seen. 

 

He wrapped his lips around the straw in his complimentary glass of water and absentmindedly sipped as he watched the pair. Even from the back they looked good together. Did he and JB look that attractive from behind? He wondered what they were talking about, probably politics and world news; stuff Youngjae had absolutely no interest in. Maybe that’s what Jaebum liked about him, they probably had a lot in common…besides being really stupidly attractive.

 

His reverie was broken when he felt a presence at his side. “You really suck at spying Youngjae,” he heard a familiar voice say. He gulped down the water in his mouth and fearfully looked up at the face that belonged to the voice praying that he was wrong. He locked eyes with a smirking Jaebum. Crap, caught! His eyes trailed over to the table he thought JB was at to see a waving Namseok. 

 

Youngjae sighed and dropped his menu, no point in keeping it up. “Hi Jaebum-hyung,” he greeted with a faux smile. “Why are you here Youngjae?” Jaebum questioned crossing his arms. “Oh I heard the food here was amazing so I dropped by for dinner,” the younger lied. Jaebum gave him a disapproving look, “Why are you lying?” he asked, “I know you’ve been following me since I left the apartment.” Crap, caught again! He really did suck at this, he thought he was being very discreet. Youngjae felt his eyes drop, he didn’t want to reveal his true reasons. He didn’t want to seem petty.

 

Jaebum nudged his boyfriend’s shoulder and said, “Scoot over.” Youngjae made just enough room for his boyfriend in the booth. “You wanna tell me why you were spying on me?” Jaebum asked curiously. “Not really,” Youngjae said shaking his head, his fingers fidgeting with his straw. JB shrugged and replied, “Well that’s too bad, tell me anyway.” He looked expectantly at his boyfriend and waited. Youngjae sighed and finally answered, “I was trying to understand what was so great about Namseok-hyung that makes you want to spend all of your time with him instead of me.” 

 

He heard his boyfriend chuckle a little, “Choi Youngjae, are you jealous ?” the elder accused. He wasn’t jealous, “I’m just angry,” he corrected. JB’s fingers found the younger’s dark hair, “Why are you angry Youngjae-ah?” he slowly asked, his smile never fading. Youngjae shook his boyfriend’s hand off, “Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked incredulously, “My attractive boyfriend is spending all of his time with someone else who is equally attractive.” “You think Namseok is attractive?” Jaebum laughed out, “He looks like a Pokémon.” “He’s more attractive than I am,” Youngjae muttered.

 

Jaebum raised a dark brow at that, “Says who?” he questioned in disbelief. “Says his perfect face, it’s caught all your attention,” Youngjae countered, “Maybe I should color my hair or something. I can’t change my face, but I can change my hair.” JB’s index finger on Youngjae’s chin guided the younger to face him, “I don’t want you to change anything Youngjae,” he told him firmly, “There’s no reason for you to be jealous of Namseok.” 

 

Youngjae’s eyes trailed over to the person in question, Namseok was obliviously texting on his phone. He probably had no idea they were talking about him and his stupid pretty face, “I’m not jealous, I’m angry,” Youngjae corrected again glaring at the man in the distance.

 

JB turned Youngjae to face him again, “Well there’s no reason for you to be ‘angry’ either,” he countered using air quotes. Youngjae eyed his boyfriend skeptically, “Why not?” he questioned. “Two reasons,” Jaebum said holding up two fingers, “He’s not my type.” “Pretty’s not your type?” Youngjae asked, a hint of sarcasm present.

 

JB smiled at his jealous boyfriend, “You’re my type Youngjae. I think you’re way more attractive than Namseok,” he reassured. “He doesn’t have your gorgeous dark brown eyes, or your pretty heart-shaped nostrils, or your round cheeks, or your sexy pouty lips that I love to kiss,” Jaebum said running his thumb over Youngjae’s lips, “He doesn’t have this cute beauty mark under his eye. Plus I think his hair color is really weird. Trust me, his face is not the face I want to wake up to every morning.” 

 

To say Youngjae was flattered was an understatement, he didn’t think Jaebum was so pleased with his face, “And what’s the second reason?” he asked trying to contain his eye-smile. “The second reason is that Namseok isn’t interested in guys, and he has a girlfriend,” Jaebum revealed. He pointed over in his friend’s direction and, sure enough, a gorgeous woman sat where Jaebum once sat. Where had she come from? 

 

“Oh,” Youngjae mumbled, “Wait so why have you been spending so much time with him?” he asked looking at his boyfriend. JB shrugged nonchalantly, “I was helping him find an engagement ring for her. He’s proposing to her tonight,” he answered. As if on cue, a squeal was heard across the restaurant. Youngjae watched Namseok's girlfriend shriek and hug him tightly chanting out, “Yes, yes, yes,” on repeat. Youngjae’s gaze found his boyfriend’s again, “Oh,” he mumbled again suddenly feeling embarrassed. “Yep,” Jaebum nodded and then began to laugh at his boyfriend. 

 

Youngjae wanted to hide, he couldn’t believe how jealous—no angry—he was. “I didn’t know you were the ‘angry’ type,” Jaebum said using air quotes again, Youngjae knew exactly what his boyfriend had meant by that. The younger blushed a little deeper as his boyfriend laughed harder, “It’s not funny Jaebum-hyung,” he said nudging his boyfriend. “Yes it is,” JB nodded, “Because you know I love you and you still got jealous. It’s so cute.”

 

Youngjae sighed and covered his face with his hand; Jaebum was right, he knew JB wasn’t the cheating type. So why had he gotten so bothered in the first place? Maybe it was just the thought of someone holding more interest in JB’s life made him jealous—no angry.

 

Whatever the reason, he just wanted his boyfriend to stop laughing at him so he did what he did best. He snuggled up to JB’s side and rested his head on his shoulder, “Hyung, can we please go home now?” he asked hugging the elder’s arms. “Why?” Jaebum asked as he watched Youngjae’s fingers lace with his. Youngjae turned on his ‘bedroom eyes’ and pouted at his boyfriend, “I need physical confirmation that you’re only attracted to me,” he answered. He guided Jaebum’s hand between his legs under the table. 

 

The elder smirked down at his boyfriend, he knew the younger just wanted him to stop laughing at him…and maybe he was still feeling a bit insecure. Jaebum looked over at the kissing couple in the distance before looking back at his boyfriend, “I guess Namseok doesn't need me here anymore so we can go,” he consented. He lightly kissed his boyfriend before he led him by the hand out of the restaurant with plans of screwing the younger up against any and every flat surface in their apartment.


	21. Birthday Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark Centric

“Hey who are those kids coming our way?” Mark’s project partner, Mason, asked pointing in the distance. Mark’s head perked up and he looked in the direction his partner was pointing. He groaned a little when he saw Youngjae, Yugyeom, and BamBam heading his way, “Those are my little brothers,” he answered. “What are you three doing here?” he asked the smiling trio once they were close enough, “It’s midnight, shouldn’t you be in bed?” Youngjae laughed at that, “We wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday Mark-hyung,” he said inviting himself to sit down at their table. 

 

BamBam nodded and added, “Jinyoung-hyung told us you were working on a project here.” Mark smiled at his dongsaengs, “You guys remembered my birthday?” he asked them. It was Yugyeom’s turn to laugh, “Of course we did. How could we forget our eldest hyung’s birthday?” Mark’s smile widened, these guys were alright sometimes. Youngjae lifted a small gift bag onto the table, “Here,” he said sliding it over, “We chipped in and bought you something.” 

 

Mark and Mason peered into the bag. Mark glared at him, “Do you mind?” he laughed out. His partner held up his hands in defense, “Fine, I’ll just go to the snack machine then,” he huffed and got up.

 

Mark pulled out the card first, “Hey you’re not old, just youthfully challenged,” he read aloud. He gave his giggling dongsaengs a stale face, “BamBam picked it out,” Yugyeom tattled as he and Youngjae pointed at the laughing blond. Mark kicked BamBam under the table, “Ah, it was supposed to be funny Mark-hyung,” he cutely whined out. Mark rolled his eyes and pulled the present out of the bag. He shook it next to his ear, “What is it?” he asked the trio. Youngjae shrugged, “Open it and see,” he said through an eye-smile. He ripped the wrapping paper off the box and tossed it in the bag. 

 

He looked inside the box and laughed, “$25 gift cards to Starbucks and the Ramen Shoppe.” Yugyeom eagerly nodded, “For those all-nighters you have to spend here in the library,” he explained. Mark laughed again, “This is cute,” he told them. He stood up and pulled the three into a big hug, “Thanks guys,” he said squeezing tighter. The three teens hugged their hyung back, happy that he liked his gift. 

 

“Alright, we’re going to get out of your hair hyung,” Youngjae said pulling back, “Besides, I didn’t tell JB I was borrowing his car.” Mark shook his head and waved as his dongsaengs exited the campus library, “I love those kids,” he murmured to himself.

<>

“I think you have some more visitors,” Mason said nodding toward the automatic glass doors. Mark looked up, and sure enough, Jaebum and Jackson were heading his way. Jackson was carrying a large ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ helium balloon while Jaebum carried half a dozen cupcakes. Mark slapped a hand over his forehead and mumbled, “Not them too.” “You’re really popular Mark,” Mason laughed out. Mark jabbed his partner with his elbow as his friends approached. 

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MARK-HYUNG! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,” Jackson obnoxiously sang loudly followed by his hyena laugh. 

 

“Yah are you trying to get us kicked out of here,” Jaebum laughed out covering the younger’s loud mouth with his hand. “Hey I’m just trying to wish my best friend a happy 22nd birthday,” the Hong Kong native defended with another laugh. “Did Jinyoung tell you I was here?” Mark asked them, he was going to step on both his boyfriend’s feet for this later. “No Youngjae,” Jackson corrected. Jaebum nodded, “Yea after I caught him sneaking back in after stealing my car I made him tell me where he went. He said he and the other two minors were visiting you here.”

 

Jackson shoved to balloon in his roommate’s face, “We decided to come visit you too. We didn’t know how long you’d be here so we brought you these cupcakes to keep you awake,” he told him. JB placed the cupcakes down on the table. “Daebak,” Mason excitedly said reaching for the tray. Mark smacked his hand, “Those are for me, not you,” he told him. Mason pouted, “Don’t be selfish, I have to be here as long as you. It’s not fair.” 

 

Mark rolled his eyes and pushed the tray over, “Fine, just quit whining.” Mason happily bit into his cupcake as he went back to work. 

 

“Thanks for the cupcakes and obnoxiously large balloon you guys,” Mark told his friends appreciatively. Jaebum smiled at his friend, “No problem, we’ll save your gifts for later,” he said. “Gifts?” Jackson shouted, “This was his gift.” A series of “Shh,” sounded from the adjacent tables. Mark laughed at his loud friend as Jaebum yanked him up by his collar. “OK we’re gonna go before we get thrown out,” JB told the nodding elder. 

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DIMSUM,” Jackson called out again as he was dragged out of the library. 

 

Mark chuckled at his friend, it made him happy to know that they cared enough about his birthday to come visit him in the library in the middle of the night. The only person who hadn’t shown up was his boyfriend, he was both disappointed and relieved. He glanced over at Mason to see that he’d eaten 3 cupcakes. “Hey I said you can have ONE cupcake, not half of them,” he growled out snatching the tray away. “I’m sorry man, but those sprinkles are just too good,” Mason said licking his fingers, “Should we be expecting any more visitors?” Mark shook his head, he was positive Jinyoung wasn’t going to come.

<>

Obviously Mark was wrong because he heard Mason speak up for a third time, “Isn’t that your boyfriend?” Mark grinned and nodded, he was secretly happy to see the approaching younger. 

 

“Annyeong,” Jinyoung greeted with a smile. Mark leaned on the table and looked up at him, “What are you doing here?” he asked him. Jinyoung shrugged, “To tell you happy birthday, duh.” “Is that all?” Mason asked watching his partner’s boyfriend take a seat, “All the others brought gifts.” Jinyoung looked at Mason curiously, “I’m sorry, do I know you?” he asked him with a furrow of his dark brows. Mark bit back his laughter, “This is Mason, Jinyoungie. He's my partner for this project,” he introduced. 

 

“OK Mason, do you mind if I have a minute alone with Mark?” Jinyoung asked politely.

 

Mason sighed and nodded, “We’re never going to get this stupid project done,” he mumbled as he got up and left. Jinyoung quickly occupied Mason’s seat. “Why’d you send him away?” Mark asked looking at his boyfriend curiously. Jinyoung shrugged again, “Because he’s cute and I don’t want him around while I’m around. I should be the only cute person you’re looking at…unless it’s BamBam,” he answered with a pout. “Don’t worry,” Mark told him, “He’s not my type.” Jinyoung laughed and shook his head, “I never said I was worried Mark-hyung.”

 

“OK so where’s my present?” Mark asked changing the subject, “Mason wasn’t lying when he said everyone else came bearing gifts.” “Who said I didn’t bring you anything?” Jinyoung asked crossing his arms and sitting back. “Your hands look very empty to me,” Mark pointed out. “That doesn’t mean I don’t have a gift for you,” Jinyoung said, a small smirk tugging at his full lips. Noting his boyfriend’s smile the elder raised a suspicious brow and asked, “So what is it?” 

 

Jinyoung leaned over and whispered something in his boyfriend’s ear. “A ‘birthday blowjob’?” Mark asked aloud pulling back. Jinyoung smiled and nodded, “Yes to relieve any pent up stress you might be feeling right now,” he said running his hand up Mark’s thigh under the table. Mark grinned and nodded, “I am feeling a little stressed,” he conceded. How could he turn down a birthday blowjob? Jinyoung stood and led his boyfriend by the hand into the bathroom.

 

He pushed Mark’s back against the furthest stall door and dropped to his knees. “I wasn’t expecting to get head from you in the library bathroom,” Mark said as his boyfriend undid his jeans, “What is up with you and public sex Jinyoungie?” “Yah do you want me to do it or not?” Jinyoung asked, his fingers stopping their task of pulling down the elder’s jeans and boxers. Mark’s palmed the back of his boyfriend’s head, “Of course I do,” he admitted. 

 

Jinyoung nodded and pulled Mark’s jeans and boxers down around his knees. Jinyoung licked his lips before he wrapped them around the head of his boyfriend’s manhood. 

 

Mark lifted up his t-shirt and relaxed against the stall door, Jinyoung’s cool lips felt amazing against his heated flesh. His fingers glided through silky dark hair as the younger’s head bobbed up and down on him. He bit his bottom lip to keep any sounds from escaping. They didn’t have a whole lot of time for Jinyoung to get creative so he switched between deep throating Mark and sucking the tip. It wasn’t long before Mark was grunting and releasing inside his boyfriend’s mouth. 

 

“Happy birthday to me,” he mumbled blissfully. 

 

Jinyoung stood up with a smile plastered over his face, “Did you enjoy it?” he asked. Mark laughed and pulled up his pants, “Yea but it was kind of quick,” he complained. “Hey I don’t control the speed of your release,” Jinyoung defended with a laugh, “That was all you.” He wrapped his arms around the elder’s slim torso and attempted to kiss him. “No. I’m not kissing you, you have sperm mouth,” Mark laughed out turning his head away. “What? But it’s your sperm,” Jinyoung exclaimed incredulously. Mark shook his head, “Still gross,” he said. 

 

Jinyoung pouted, “I give you an amazing birthday blowjob and I can’t even get a thank you kiss? That is so messed up,” he whined shaking his head. “Alright, alright, come here you big baby,” Mark gave in. He cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands a planted a soft kiss on his lips. Jinyoung smiled into the kiss. “Thanks for the birthday blowjob,” Mark said against his lips. “You’re welcome,” Jinyoung replied. 

 

They broke apart and Jinyoung followed his boyfriend out of the stall. They were greeted with the sight of a bewildered looking Mason. “I just came to use the bathroom,” he kept repeating. Jinyoung gritted his teeth, “Well this is awkward,” he said. “No kidding,” Mark replied staring at his traumatized partner. “Well…I’m gonna go now,” Jinyoung awkwardly said and took his exit. 

 

“Hey Mason,” Mark said in embarrassment, his face and ears bright red, “Ready to finish the project?”


	22. Hang Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackbam

Jackson sighed and covered his face with his arm. BamBam had been on the phone with his mother for the past hour and a half and it was slowly pissing the elder off; they were supposed to be spending time together. BamBam’s mom had called him because she was out of town on business and she was worried that her son would starve to death, or something like that. The younger had started out reassuring her that he would be OK but, at some point, he turned into her little baby and began to whine about how much he missed her. 

 

Jackson sighed again, he did not invite BamBam over to listen him talk to his worry-wart mom all evening. He stretched out on his couch and watched his boyfriend aimlessly roam around the living room, stopping to pick up random items in his path. Since the younger was speaking Thai, Jackson didn’t know what he was saying but he was sure it was something infantile; the tone of his voice was reason enough to be sure. 

 

Jackson needed to figure out how to get BamBam off the phone without actually asking him to hang up, he didn’t want to seem rude to his future mother-in-law. He sat up and glared at the younger over the back of the couch. His eyes caught sight of BamBam adjusting the collar of his oversized sweater over his slightly exposed shoulder and that gave him an idea. A devilish smile covered his handsome features, he knew exactly what he had to do to ‘coax’ his boyfriend off the phone. 

 

Once BamBam was close enough Jackson reached out and grabbed his wrist. “What are you doing?” BamBam yelped out as he was yanked over the back of the couch. “You looked tired,” Jackson lied pushing BamBam back into a reclining position as he scooted to the edge of the couch to encompass the new body, “Don’t mind me, continue to talk to your mom.” BamBam eyed the elder suspiciously, he felt like Jackson was up to no good. With one more look at his boyfriend’s charming, yet untrustworthy, smile, BamBam went back to talking to his mom. 

 

When he felt the younger was deep enough into his babbling again, Jackson leaned down and kissed his neck. BamBam’s hand was immediately on his forehead trying to push him away, Jackson grabbed the younger’s wrist to restrain him and continued to kiss his neck. That kissing turned to gentle nips and Jackson smiled against the reddening skin when he heard the younger moan. He straightened his back and grinned at his boyfriend who mouthed back, ‘What are you doing?” 

 

Jackson only grinned wider as he climbed between the BamBam’s legs. He dove back into his boyfriend’s neck, this time running his tongue over the small hickeys he’d made. 

 

BamBam moaned again, “Hyung, why are you doing this to me?” he whispered low enough so that his happily chattering mom wouldn’t hear, “I’m on the phone.” “Then you should talk to her, not me,” came Jackson’s reply. He shoved his hands under his boyfriend’s oversized sweater and dragged his teeth along a protruding collarbone. Jackson pushed the sweater up to reveal the younger’s slim torso. 

 

He kissed each nipple once before he trailed his tongue down BamBam’s body, stopping to dip his tongue in boyfriend’s shallow belly button. The phone conversation had fallen silent on BamBam’s end, he was too busy biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning as Jackson sucked hickeys into his abdomen. 

 

Jackson placed hot open-mouth kisses on each of BamBam’s sides and occupied his hands with unbuttoning the younger’s jeans. He smiled devilishly and shoved his hand into the younger’s pants, but made sure his boxer served as a barrier between his hand and BamBam’s erection. He heard BamBam release a muffled gasp as he began to rub him through his boxers. “BamBam don’t be rude, speak to your mother properly,” Jackson cheekily scolded the younger as he rubbed him harder. 

 

BamBam glared at the elder, said something quick to his mother, and then tried to wriggle free. All his excessive moving made his top half fall off of the couch and onto the floor. Jackson quickly grabbed his boyfriend’s hips to keep him from pulling the rest of his body onto the floor. “Who throws themselves off the couch like that?” Jackson laughed out, “What is wrong with you?” He reached down and grabbed his boyfriend’s arms and lifted him back onto the couch.

 

“No more trying to escape, too much commotion may cause your mom to ask questions,” Jackson warned with a playful point of his finger. 

 

With no further warning, he shoved his hand back down his boyfriend’s pants and let his finger assault the younger’s erection through his boxers. BamBam moaned again, his mom’s words were making less and less sense as Jackson stroked him harder. He felt his hips begin to buck on their own, they craved more friction badly. He took a deep breath and quickly said something to his mother before abruptly ending the call, he was about to explode and he did NOT want to do that while he was on the phone with his precious mother. 

 

“Finally, I was beginning to think that fucking you would be the only way to get you off the phone,” Jackson cheerily said; he shoved his face in the younger’s and asked, “What’d you tell her?” BamBam ignored his question and pulled him into a kiss instead. He threw his arms around the elder’s shoulders and continued to hump his hand. Jackson broke the kiss and rubbed their noses together, “C’mon BamBam, what did you tell her?” he asked again, “Did you tell her you had to get off the phone because your boyfriend was jerking you off?” 

 

BamBam didn’t get the chance to answer because his climax temporarily clouded his ability to speak. He hugged Jackson tightly and quite literally came in his pants.

 

Jackson pulled his sticky hand free and kissed his boyfriend’s chin, “You still didn't answer my question,” he mumbled and kissed his chin again. BamBam laughed and answered, “I told her I had to take care of an annoying pest problem.” “Pest problem?” Jackson echoed as his boyfriend pushed him up, “I know you weren't talking about your dear boyfriend.” BamBam laughed at the elder and made his way into the back to shower. 

 

“Yah, don’t walk away from me,” Jackson yelled and followed behind his boyfriend.


	23. Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2Jae

“I can’t believe your parents actually let you move in with your boyfriend,” Youngjae’s childhood friend, Oh Mincho, said as they found a place to sit in the crowded fast food restaurant. 

 

She and Youngjae had grown up together, but she moved to Tokyo when she was 14 because her father had gotten a new job at a very prestigious company there. Mincho had surprised Youngjae with a visit because she came with her dad on a business trip to Korea. After they’d spent all day roaming the city and catching up, they’d gone to nearest fast food place to eat and recharge. 

 

Youngjae shrugged and unwrapped his burger, “They trust me,” he told her with a smile, “besides I was spending most of my time at Jaebum’s anyway, we just went ahead and made it permanent.” Mincho smiled back at him, “Jaebum? That’s his name?” she asked excitedly, she had yet to learn anything about her friend’s mysterious older boyfriend. Youngjae smiled brightly and nodded, “Yea, Im Jaebum.” 

 

Mincho snatched a fry off her friend’s tray, “Yah don’t just sit there smiling like an idiot,” she snapped waving the fry around, “Tell me about him. How old is he? What’s his personality like? What does he look like?”

 

Youngjae laughed and held his hands up in surrender, “OK calm down, I’ll tell you about him,” he easily agreed. Mincho gave a satisfied nod and popped a chicken nugget into her mouth. “JB is 21 years old and in his second year of university. His birthday is in January. He’s really smart and very perceptive. He’s funny when he’s not trying to be. He’s painfully honest. He has a bit of a temper, but he can be really sweet too. He sucks at doing aegyo. He’s very charismatic and cool. He really likes cats. He’s very responsible and he’s pretty much good at everything. As for how he looks…” 

 

Youngjae trailed off as he pulled out his phone and flipped through his pictures, “Here’s my new favorite picture of him,” he said holding his phone out for her to take. Mincho accepted the phone and looked at the picture, “Wow, Jaebum-oppa is crazy attractive. He’s really good looking Youngjae-ah,” she said in an impressed tone. Youngjae smiled and nodded proudly, “Yea he’s got a model face,” he added. 

 

“How’d you get him?” she asked zooming in on Jaebum’s face. Youngjae laughed, he was happy that his friend approved. “No seriously,” Mincho said handing his phone back, “How’d you guys get together?” “If you really want to know, then I’ll tell you,” he said placing his phone on the table. She eagerly nodded and pushed the remnants of her lunch aside, giving Youngjae her undivided attention.

 

“Well I’d known who Jaebum-hyung was even before I even entered high school because he’s been Jinyoung-hyung’s best friend since middle school,” Youngjae began. Mincho nodded her understanding, she remembered Jinyoung. 

 

“Jinyoung-hyung formally introduced us sometime after my 16th birthday. I remember thinking how JB looked so intimidating and unapproachable. He had a really cool demeanor that I envied, but also kind of feared. I thought that he would never want to be my friend,” Youngjae laughed out, “But as I hung out with Jinyoung-hyung more, I got to know Jaebum-hyung better. I had soon found out that Jaebum-hyung was a fun person to hang out with, we liked the same music, the same movies, and even some of the same books. I had really started to get attached to Jaebum-hyung. We always hung out in the most random places, like Laundromats and children’s parks.”

 

Mincho smiled at her friend’s wide grin, he seemed to be enjoying his trip down Memory Lane. 

 

“But I don’t know,” Youngjae shrugged and popped a pickle into his mouth, “Somewhere between our parking lot stargazes and weekly ramen shop visits, I fell for him. Hard. After I’d realized it, I began to avoid him. I was afraid that he’d be able to tell and would start hating me. Jinyoung, BamBam, and Yugyeom told me I was being ridiculous and that Jaebum could never hate me, but I wasn’t willing to take that chance. At that time, I would rather end our friendship then have him possibly hate me.” 

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Mincho interrupted while holding her hand up, “What the heck is a BamBam?” she asked curiously. “Oh BamBam, is my Thai friend. We go to school together, he’s in the same class as Yugyeom-ah. He’s very cute,” Youngjae gave a brief description. She raised a brow at him, “BamBam?” she asked incredulously. Youngjae nodded, “Yes, it’s his nickname. His real name is too hard to pronounce.” She nodded, seeming satisfied, “OK proceed with your story,” she said with a wave of her hand.

 

Youngjae shook his head at her and continued, “Yea, so one day I was in the school music room practicing on the piano, when Jaebum-hyung came in. He flat out asked me why I’d been avoiding him. I kept my head down because I was too afraid to look at him. I guess he thought I was ignoring him because he blurted something out that I never expected to hear. He asked me if I was avoiding him because I found that he was in love with me. I was so shocked to hear him say that, that I started to laugh; I couldn’t believe he felt the same way I did. Unfortunately, he once again misinterpreted my actions. He thought I was laughing to be mean so he kind of angrily got up. But before he could leave, I grabbed his wrist and told him that I loved him too.” 

 

Mincho’s eyes lit up, “Daebak, that is so cute,” she cooed reaching over to pinch her friend’s cheek. Youngjae blushed a little and lightly shook her hands off, “He sat back down next to me and smiled. We didn’t say anything else and he didn’t kiss me, we just kind of sat there and played the piano together,” he told her. 

 

“So did you guys ever, like, go on a first date? Or did you instantly become boyfriends after that?” Mincho asked leaning on her hand, she was way into this story. “No he took me on a date. We went to some art fair in the city. Neither of us really cared for the actual art, but there was lots of free food and live entertainment so we had a lot of fun. I even ended up buying him a handmade bracelet that he really liked,” Youngjae explained, his charming eye-smile was in full effect. 

 

Mincho smiled warmly at her beaming childhood friend, “You seem really happy Youngjae-ah,” she told him. He grinned wider, “I am,” he conceded. 

 

“Then I guess it’s safe to finally tell you that I used to have a crush on you,” Mincho added with a small blush. Youngjae stared at her, fully taken aback, “What?” She nodded, “A huge crush. I’m kind of happy I didn’t tell you back then, because I clearly had absolutely no chance with you.” Youngjae awkwardly looked down at his hands, “Now I feel bad,” he mumbled. 

 

Mincho giggled and shook her head, “Don’t,” she said, “I’m way over it, I’m even dating someone back home. I’m just telling you now because I don’t like keeping secrets from my friends.” Youngjae laughed at that, he reached across the table and grabbed Mincho’s hands in his, “Well since we’re being honest, if I didn’t have Jaebum-hyung, I’d definitely want to have you Mincho,” he admitted lacing their fingers together. “Me too,” she laughed out.

 

“So this is what you do while I’m in class, go out on dates with pretty girls,” the pair heard a voice say. Youngjae smiled broadly at his approaching boyfriend, “No we were actually just talking about you, hyung,” he replied releasing Mincho’s hands and gladly accepting the kiss to his forehead. “Good,” Jaebum mumbled against his boyfriend’s temple. 

 

He turned to the widely grinning Mincho, “You’re Oh Mincho right? Youngjae has told me a lot about you.” Mincho blushed and nodded. She stood up and they slightly bowed to each other, before JB took the seat beside his boyfriend. “I’ve heard a lot about you too oppa,” Mincho told him. She did her best not to stare at her friend’s boyfriend, but Jaebum looked even more insanely attractive in person. Jaebum rested his forearm on the back of Youngjae’s chair and let his fingers find the younger’s dark hair, “I hope it wasn’t anything too bad,” he said smiling at her. 

 

“Nope,” she said with a small shake of her head, “All good.”


	24. Special Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2Jae

“Youngjae-ah, wake up,” Jaebum commanded as he shook his boyfriend’s chest. When he didn’t stir, Jaebum sighed and rolled his eyes. He crawled over the heavily sleeping Youngjae to the vacant side of their bed; his side. “Just once, I want you to wake up when I tell you Choi Youngjae, just once,” he nagged to his oblivious boyfriend, “I swear you’d sleep through a fucking zombie invasion.”

 

He glared at his boyfriend, if he wasn’t so annoyed he’d take a picture of the younger’s peaceful sleeping face. He was positive that Youngjae only looked that tranquil when he was sleeping, when he was eating, or after he’s had amazing sex.

 

JB grabbed the front of Youngjae’s t-shirt, “Wait, this is my t-shirt,” he grumbled pulling the dead weight of his boyfriend’s top half into a sitting position. He held Youngjae up with one hand and roughly patted his back with the other, “Youngjae wake up,” he ordered firmly and loudly. Jaebum rolled his eyes again and released his boyfriend, Youngjae plopped back into his same spot, ever unaware of the nuisance he was causing. Jaebum had to fight the sudden urge to flick his boyfriend’s forehead; here he was struggling and the kid was sleeping like he didn’t have a care in the world. The nerve of some people.

 

Jaebum turned to his last resort, yelling. Sometime the only way he could get his boyfriend up was by yelling in his ears at the top of his lungs. He hated doing it, because he knew he was very loud and was always afraid of shattering his boyfriend’s eardrums. This morning he had no choice though, he put his lips right next to his boyfriend’s right ear, “YOUNGJAE WAKE UP,” he powerfully yelled.

 

Youngjae’s eyes finally popped open and he shot upright, alarm briefly flashing across his sleep-swollen face. “Hyung, why are you yelling?” he whined out sleepily, “You startled me.” As many times as this has happened, he would never get used to be yelled awake. “It’s too damn hard to wake you up, man,” Jaebum answered shaking his head in mild disbelief, “I’m worn out.” He leaned back on his hands and caught his breath, that took a lot out of him.

 

Youngjae glared at him through squinted eyes, “No one asked you to wake me up ,” he snipped, “what did you want anyway?” He was feeling a tad bit grouchy this morning, so was the result of being pulled out of such a vivid dream.

 

“You keep talking to me like you’ve lost your mind and I won’t give you your birthday present,” Jaebum playfully threatened through an eye-smile. He shifted his weight from his hands to his elbows, propped up a knee, and waited for a response. Youngjae’s face immediately lightened with realization: today was the day he became a man in the eyes of the law, today was his 19th birthday.

 

“Present?” he asked excitedly looking at his boyfriend. JB smiled at him and nodded, “Yep, it was dropped off early this morning,” he answered nonchalantly, “but now I’m not so sure I want to give it to you, I may keep it for myself.”

 

Youngjae quickly climbed into his boyfriend’s lap and straddled his hips. “Can I please have my present now Jaebum-hyung? It’s my birthday, be nice to me,” he whined through a cute pout. JB grabbed his boyfriend by the nape of his neck and pulled him into a good morning kiss, “Of course you can your present Youngjae-ah,” he softly told him, “but you need to get off me first.”

 

Youngjae scrambled off his boyfriend’s lap and back onto his side of their bed. He watched JB reach down for something on his side of the bed. “A birthday party hat?” he asked incredulously, “Please don’t tell me that’s my gift?” His face stung as the white elastic string snapped around his cheeks. “It’s part of your gift, and you don’t need to sound so ungrateful about it,” Jaebum lightly scolded while adjusting the bright yellow cone hat on the side of his boyfriend’s head. “Sorry hyung, I’m just so excited,” Youngjae told him through an eye-smile.

 

“Right, well close your eyes and wait here,” Jaebum instructed hopping up off the bed. Youngjae obediently closed his eyes, he squirmed in anticipation when he heard the distinct sound of their bedroom door opening. He played with the elastic string and waited for the elder to return.

 

“OK,” he heard JB say, “open your eyes.” He opened his brown eyes to see his boyfriend holding a small white cat, “Youngjae this is Nora,” Jaebum introduced with a smile and used her little paw to wave. “You bought me a cat?” the younger asked pointing at Nora, his tone unidentifiable. He didn’t look happy, in Jaebum’s opinion, but he didn’t look unhappy either. “I adopted you a cat,” he corrected and placed the cat in his boyfriend’s hands, “She’s a rescued cat, I got her down at the animal shelter.”

 

Nora and Youngjae made eye contact, she meowed happily and licked his nose. “She’s so cute, hyung,” Youngjae laughed out as Nora licked his nose again, “And very affectionate.” “So do you want to keep her?” Jaebum asked a little too quickly, he still wasn’t sure if Youngjae liked his gift. “Of course I do, hyung,” Youngjae said while stroking Nora’s head, “she’s a sweetheart.”

 

Jaebum let out a sigh of relief, “Good because I really, really like her,” he easily confessed. Youngjae tilted his head back and laughed, “I had a feeling,” he replied. Jaebum laughed a little with Youngjae and reached over to pet the cat. “I don’t understand how this hat is a part of my gift. It doesn’t relate to Nora at all,” Youngjae said hugging the purring feline closer, he was already in love with her and he’d only known her 5 minutes.

 

Jaebum leaned in close to his boyfriend, “Oh that’s more of a present for me,” he suggestively mumbled against the younger’s lips. “Nora why don’t you go explore your new home,” Youngjae told the cat as he placed her on the floor. “Yes, because your appas don’t need your innocent eyes present for what they’re about to do,” Jaebum absentmindedly added before nipping at Youngjae’s soft bottom lip. As if she completely understood, Nora let out a meow and trotted out of her new parents’ bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before I found out Youngjae was allergic to cats.


	25. Diamond Studded Tiara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markjin

“Who the hell has sex on a playground?” a panting Mark asked a breathless Jinyoung, he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, “Was this planned?” Jinyoung laughed and pulled the elder into a kiss, “How could I have planned this? I didn’t even know we were coming here tonight,” he defended as he pushed his boyfriend’s sweaty bangs back, they were making his forehead itch. 

 

Mark shrugged his acceptance, it was true; he’d surprised Jinyoung with a dinner in the park for his birthday. He’d spread out a blanket on the main platform of the jungle gym and prepared all of Jinyoung’s favorites in to-go containers, he didn’t have enough money to take Jinyoung to a fancy dinner after buying his present.

 

“It’s your fault we had sex anyway,” Jinyoung stated while letting a finger glide through the sweat on Mark’s exposed chest. Mark looked at the younger in disbelief, “My fault? How?” he asked. He pressed his hand into Jinyoung’s stomach and dismounted him. He sat down beside his boyfriend and looked around for something to wipe off his sticky lower half so he could put his pants back on. 

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” Jinyoung accused as he handed Mark the small hand towel he’d used to pat away the sweat from his face and chest. Mark grabbed a bottle of water from the small cooler and poured its contents over the towel, “I don’t,” he answered as he cleaned his tummy, “One minute I’m giving you your present, and the next you have me riding you like a cowboy. What turned you on so much?” He stood up briefly to pull his briefs and jeans back on and dropped back down onto their picnic blanket.

 

“I don’t understand how you can give me such an awesome birthday gift and then not expect me to retaliate sexually, it’s like you don’t even know me,” Jinyoung said with a shake of his head. He laid back and zipped up his pants, and then scooted closer to his boyfriend to button his shirt for him.

 

Mark laughed and shook his head, “I guess I don’t, because I was not expecting to be screwed on a jungle gym. If I’d have known that small gesture would make you so horny then I would’ve waited until we were at my place,” he said. Jinyoung climbed into his boyfriend’s lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, “It’s not a small gesture. It’s a very big gesture,” he corrected before kissing him. 

 

Mark had given his boyfriend a promise ring, and as greasy as a promise ring is, Jinyoung was still genuinely happy about it. A promise ring meant that Mark saw a future with him in it and that meant the world to Jinyoung, this was the best gift he’d ever gotten; even better than that really cool karaoke machine he got when he was 10.

 

He sank his fingers in Mark’s hair and deepened the kiss, just thinking about the ring was turning him on again. “Alright, alright, Jinyoungie,” Mark warned while palming his boyfriend’s face away, “I’m not about to have sex on this playground again, children play here.” Jinyoung pouted, he didn’t care about the children right now, they would never know anyway. 

 

Mark laughed at his boyfriend’s pout, “I have to say, when I was planning this date, I thought we were just going to play on this jungle gym. Silly me,” he said shaking his head. Jinyoung smirked at him, “We did play, we played ‘Ride Jinyoungie Like a Horse.’ And if you hadn’t stopped me we would’ve been playing ‘Take Jinyoungie Doggie-Style on the Slide’,” he vulgarly told his boyfriend. Mark shot his boyfriend a stale look, unamused, “You know that’s not what I meant,” he said gently pushing the younger off of him.

 

It was Jinyoung’s turn to laugh as he laid his head in his boyfriend’s lap, “It really is amazing,” he said holding his hand up to examine his ring. He loved how it glistened in the moonlight and couldn’t wait to see it in the sunlight…and in the classroom, and in the shower, and while he was eating. He’d decided that he was never going to take it off.

 

Mark grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and ran his thumb over the ring: it was a plain silver band, free of any gems or stones, but it did have their anniversary date engraved on the inside. “You should be happy,” he spoke up, “I almost got you the one with the hearts all over it.” It was meant to be a joke, which was why Mark laughed. “I’d still love it,” Jinyoung told him with a shrug, missing the joke. “You’d wear a ring with hearts all over it?” the elder asked curiously. 

 

Jinyoung tore his attention away from the ring and looked up at his boyfriend, “Of course, it would still have the same meaning. I’d wear anything you gave me if it means that you see a future for us, even if it was a diamond studded tiara,” he said through an eye-smile. Mark grinned and pushed aside some of his boyfriend’s dark, slightly damp fringe, “A diamond studded tiara?” he asked him incredulously, “You’d wear it every day?” Jinyoung laughed and nodded, “Yep, I’d wear it until you proposed with an even bigger tiara,” he joked.

 

“Well I don’t know about a tiara, but there could definitely be an engagement ring in your future,” Mark said with a nonchalant shrug. 

 

Jinyoung fanned his face, “OK, I think I just got turned on again,” he admitted, nothing like commitment to get the blood flowing. Mark tilted his head back and laughed. Jinyoung sat up, “You laugh, but I’m serious. So either we pack up and go, or we go for round two here on this jungle gym,” he said poking his boyfriend in the chest. 

 

Mark knew Jinyoung wouldn’t make it back to his apartment, they would’ve ended up doing it in his car. Since Mark didn’t want to ruin his seats he answered with, “I guess we’ll be playing, ‘Take Jinyoungie Doggie-Style on the Slide’ after all.” Jinyoung grinned and pressed his lips to Mark’s, ‘I’m sorry kids, but we’re about to violate your slide,’ was his last thought before he let his lust consume him for the second time tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my AFF account: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/713301


End file.
